


【授翻/奇异铁】It All Falls Down

by Clover_cherik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AIM - Freeform, Injury, IronStrange, Lots of Secrets, M/M, No one died yaay, Stephen slayed him, Thanos didnt snap, Workshop sex, ex boyfriend steve, post IW, sorcorer Tony, wizarding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 消失了一个月之后，Stephen出现在Tony面前，表示要教他魔法。Tony接受的时候并不知道的是，这世界意味着更多的东西，Stephen如此绝望地需要自己，战斗还没有结束，他们会坠入爱河。然后为彼此开启痛苦的世界。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It All Falls Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687756) by [wifeofstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeofstark/pseuds/wifeofstark). 

“你知道这让我想起了什么吗？”Tony问道，他和Natasha正在复仇者基地里宽敞的训练区角落围成一圈的拳击台台那里。

“你话说得太多了？”Nat回应，用嘴将一缕任性的头发从眼前吹起来。如今流亡复仇者不需要再躲藏了，谢天谢地，她把头发染回了原来的颜色。Tony个人觉得这个颜色比他从泰坦回来后看到的那个浅白金发色碧绿眼眸的女郎头上的颜色要更讨人喜欢。

“想起了我们第一次见面的时候，在我家。Happy和我正在对打。”他说着，此时Nat向他击出一个低刺拳。Tony飞快地扭了扭屁股躲开了这一下。

“是的，你踢中了他前胸来炫耀。”她脸上露出一丝笑容。

“我要辩护，因为你在用眼神干我。”他反驳道，紧接着用了一记左钩拳，弯曲手臂碰到了她身侧。

“我是在利用你的弱点。”她飞快地摁下他的手臂，重重一拳打在他肚子上。

Tony踉跄了一下， 她带着胜利的微笑抹了抹额头上的汗水，她的身体不断转换重心，流畅地弹跳，纤细而有力的双臂抬起来防御者，弯腿预备再来一次。

Tony感觉到了其中的能量，泰然自若地恢复了过来，绽开了一个大胆的笑容。

有一种冲动让他觉得穿着装甲打斗并没什么意思，残酷的拳拳到肉是一种独特超然的体验。

这里，这个拳击台上，Tony的视野中没有统计和分析，就这样来研判Natasha，没有AI推荐他做出下一步行动。在这里，他的战略头脑经受了更大压力，力量、如何使用力量都十分重要，没有斥力炮，也没有飞走的余地。在这里，所有行动都有相应红果，没有逃跑的选项。

“Tony？”

“唔？”他扯了扯穿旧了的灰色松垮的ACDC背心，等着对方说话或是攻击，汗水已经粘在他的背脊上。

“你想什么呢？这里。”她做了个手势用拳头轻点太阳穴。Tony皱起了眉。

“我的意思是，”她叹了口气，“自从整个……裂痕。我们就没有过有意义的对话。”

“我们需要吗？”Tony觉得自己不知不觉举起了拳头进一步保护自己的面部；不是为了保护自己以免受一拳或踢打的残酷亲密接触，而是真正意义的“亲密”行为。

自从他认为是自己最后一个生日的灾难性的那天以来，那时他问Natasha如果庆典是她的最后一次的话她会怎么做，Tony觉得自己可能可以进行那种谈话了，而不带平时那些闪烁其词与挖苦讽刺。

但仅仅是因Nat，Rhodey和Peter是他认为能够与之谈谈的人，这并不代表谈话就很容易，或是他对此抱有的天然的不情愿就消失了。

“需要。应该我先说吗？”

“请吧。”他随意地说着，双手放在腰间，从对手变成朋友的姿势。

“Bucky和我聊了。他……他记得我。我们的人生有过短暂交际，他伤了我，但没杀了我，而是把我带到了他藏身之处，让我重新站起来。”

“听起来是他没错。”Tony呼了一口。他对于与Barnes见面或是想起对方这件事并不愉快。Thanos给了Tony很多启迪，其中之一便是要学会放手。疯狂的泰坦巨人一开始痴迷于“拯救宇宙”的计划，然后这个计划被人们狙击了。Tony因为并非都出于Barnes的错的事情而恨他，这依然令人不适。

Tony和Barnes也有谈过一次。他给了对方一拳，他们谈到了所有事情，关于洗脑，关于人生是怎样的，对于他而言又是什么。Tony谈到了自己的父母，谈到了他们去世的那些年，自己满脑子想的都是他们的死的日子。

Barnes来的时候几乎因为紧张而颤抖，而如今，尽管Tony仍然会在噩梦中看到那可怕的录像带里的场景，但他也习惯了捏捏Barnes的金属手机，看着对方为日常小事睁着，知道不得不打电话给Shuri寻求帮助。

Tony微笑着，感激每个朋友给自己带来的快乐。

“他对我而言有所意义，Tony。我已经准备好掉脑袋了，但他给我包扎，把我的头发别到耳后。”她的眼中映射出他想象得到的感觉：有所意义，然而令人无比困惑。

最后Tony明白了Nat真正的意图，Bucky给她留下了深刻的印象，让她的思绪在自己的任务与他很重要这个她无法忽视的重要事实之间产生了矛盾挣扎。

“他人不错Nat。我喜欢他。”他热情地笑笑，知道她无需他的认可；但他需要潜在的信息，说明他或许值得。

她回以了同样温暖的微笑。Tony明白对他而言这有多幸运，能成为少数几个知道这笑容是怎样的人之一。

“别忘了他已经95岁了，他可能都没法bo起（get it up）。”

“闭嘴。”她笑着朝他前胸踢了一下，Tony屁股着地倒下，给了她一个怒气擦擦擦的样子，让Nat翻了个白眼。

“你现在是个聪明的混蛋了。”

Tony咽了口唾沫，承认了这一闻所未闻的事实。

“我有点想要些孩子。”他喘了口气。Nat看起来完全没有对这一句陈述有什么反应。

Nat肯定会觉得他是个自私自利、破坏性与灾难性的混合物，在所有人当中，他觉得她最可能对向往正常生活、安定下来这种愿望表示惊讶。

好吧，假设他能找到一个能够共度一生的伴侣的话。

“一个还不够？”她扬起利落的眉毛。

“什么？”Tony又皱了皱眉。

“哦，得了吧，不管你乐不乐意，蜘蛛宝宝都是你孩子啊。”她朝他笑着难以置信地摇了摇头。

Tony会承认自己似乎已经接受了作为Peter的导师角色，可以这么说，但他不是父亲。对于Peter而言他永远都不够好，但也许如果他能够开始一段新的生活，就能够做得更好。好好对一个孩子，弥补对Peter所做的一切错事。

“是的，你对他来说够好了。他爱你。现在起来吧。”她朝他伸手。他认真思索着这番话，然后一个扫堂腿把她绊倒，在她摔在地板上的时候锁住。三回合中首次胜利。

“谁会爱我呢？”他说着笑笑，想打个趣。

Nat用悲伤的目光凝视着他。Tony不仅为自己的话感到脸红。

谁会爱上他呢，一个破败不堪、有太多问题、总是处在死亡边缘的人，无论是虫洞还是在太空中被刺上一道。Tony会吸引危险和痛苦。没有爱。

“Tony。”

他在Natasha上方愣住了，好像一个月没听过她说话一样，仍然锁着她的小腿。

“Strange，”Tony一边扶着Natasha站起来一边带上了他已破旧不堪的微笑面具，“这都一个月了。你怎么都不打个电话来，亲爱的？”

Tony放开了Nat，将注意力转向了Stephen，后者站在拳击台外边，穿着他那身一如既往的蓝色长袍与魅力十足的红色斗篷。

“他是怎么进来的？”Natasha小心翼翼地问道。Tony将注意力从Stephen轻易就能给人带来信服感的自信转移到更普通的事情上来。

“你们俩见过面了吗？”Stephen走进，和Nat两人都摇了摇头。他拽着绳索，轻轻松松穿了过去，走到台上他们之间。

Tony用余光瞥见了Nat茫然的眼神。Strange让他胃里感觉沉甸甸的。

“Nat这是Dr.Stephen Strange，Strange，这是Natasha。两人握了握手。Tony看着Natasha，她谨慎地注意到了医生颤抖的手。

“就是杀了Thanos的那位巫师Stephen Strange？”她笑着问道。当然，她知道Stephen就是在泰坦的天空中撕开了一个大洞然后用一些看起来作用迥异的魔法将Thanos变成了黑灰的人。

在那之后，石头各归其位，使命达成。

“是法师。而且我只是帮了忙。”他礼节性地笑笑，显然并未受到影响，Natasha明显在试图吸引他，就像她对所有新人做的那样，试图找出他们最深的秘密或是在她自己的网络中搜寻任何信息。Tony哼了一声，被她瞪了一眼。

“不知道医生来此有何贵干？”Tony靠在Nat的肩膀上，等Stephen说话。

注：To what do we owe the pleasure doctor? 不知道医生来此有何贵干/是什么风把医生吹来的？

“其实我有点事想和你谈谈。”

“说。”

Stephen犹豫了。

“或许私下？”Tony眨了眨眼，好奇他究竟想谈什么。

他们相遇，去了太空，杀了Thanos，然后这个人失踪了一个月。很遗憾，他觉得他们之间没什么好谈的。

“好，我等着。”Stephen钻出了拳击台，Tony从远处的角落里抓起自己的黑色毛巾和水瓶。

他咕咚咕咚喝着水，Nat稳稳滑向他，脸上露出一丝坏笑。

“可爱的家伙。人如其名。高大又神秘。听起来像是有什么我应该知道的事情。”

“不，我们没上床Natasha。自从泰坦以来，我都没见过他。”Tony一边擦着脸上的汗水一边特意避开了她敏锐的目光。

“原来那就是让你不太开心的事情啊。”

她发现了。

这并不是说他对Strange有什么感觉，或是有什么类似不着边的事情。这个家伙把Tony从Thanos的阴霾中救了出来，而当Quill把飞船降落在地球上之后这人立刻就消失了，Tony想要的不过是一杯咖啡，至少是说声谢谢的机会。

“回见了Nat。”出于突然调皮的怨恨，他揉乱了她的头发，然后从围栏的绳索钻了出去，跟上Stephen走向了房间门。

“跟我走吧。”Tony命令道，推开玻璃门朝电梯走去。

“我没有你的号码。”Stephen突然说道。

“嗯？”Tony看着他，发现对方比自己上一次见面的时候脸色更加苍白了，似乎在室内待了太久的样子。

“你问我为什么不给你打电话。因为我不知道你的号码。”他笑笑。Tony嫉妒这个男人的轻松自信。不是说他自己没有；而是因为Stephen的样子好看多了。

“那个好解决。”停下来等电梯的时候Tony伸出了手Stephen犹豫了一瞬，但他明白了，哦天知道他的衣服里是怎么拿出一个黑色巨型手机的。Tony将自己作为一个联系人输入了，这个手机没有套壳，拿在手里冷丝丝的。

“你觉得超级英雄是不是至少得戴个手机壳？”Tony说，他们走进了电梯，Tony命令Friday带他们去厨房。

“我在去冒险的时候不会带手机。你的手机穿装甲吗？”他玩笑道。

“我的手机，”Tony从衣服口袋里掏出手机，一边将Stephen的还给对方，“没屏幕。”

Stephen饶有兴趣地盯着全息图屏幕，Tony允许自己沾沾自喜。

“真方便。”他喃喃道。门滑开了，露出了已变成公共休息室的厨房区域。

“请你喝点什么？咖啡？”Tony走到柜台前，问道。

“只喝热水行吗？”Stephen坐在放着果盘的黑色吧台边问道。

“减肥吗？”Tony给水壶倒满睡，轻轻一放转过身来，腰靠着柜台，面朝向自己的客人。

“我正处于某个阶段，吃什么都会生病。”他承认道，一边捏着一个苹果的茎提起来，一边扭着看着苹果转圈。

“我知道那是什么感觉。”Tony呼了口气，想起了那源源不断的病态，在他内疚、焦虑、做了个噩梦或是说了一句什么话之后会让他陷入通往黑暗的过去的某个通道。

“Tony，你有没有想过希望自己能超越极限？”久久的沉默之后，水壶发出咔哒一声停了下来，Stephen问道。

“每时每刻都想。”

他想起在阿富汗，他如何才能阻止那些杀死Yinsen。

他想起了那些被Ultron杀了的人，被Thanos杀了的人。

这一定在他脸上流露出来了，Stephen的表情似乎软了下来，好像有一句未说出口的道歉。

“我的意思是，我只是个普通人。我被那些****死不了****的人围绕着，而且……你不会懂的。你是我认识的拥有最强力量的人之一。”Tony嘲笑着自己的处境，就是这样，谈论无能为力，所有人之中，偏偏在Stephen面前。

“我也只是个凡人。就像你一样。”Tony用水倒进一个杯子的时候他安静地陈述道。Tony有意识地没将水倒太满，因为Stephen颤抖的手就放在面前。

“你知道吗，”Tony靠在柜台上，朝着Stephen好奇的表情微笑着说道，“你是我最喜欢的复仇者。”Stephen低头看着杯子嗤声，Tony未能够搅乱这个男人的情绪而感到骄傲，因为这个人通常都是如此冷静，无法看穿。

“我不是复仇者。”他指出，标志性的自信迎上了Tony的笑容。

“这个好解决。”Tony手托下巴，试图以诱人的眼神和诱人的微笑强迫Stephen加入团队。好像瞬间起效了，Stephen的嘴唇不禁在白色杯子的边缘蜷起了微笑。

撇开细节不说，Tony的话是认真的。及时在生死攸关的大战里，他也沉迷在拉Stpehen的战斗之中。这个人就像一个不断给予的天才。就在你以为自己已经看到了他力量的极限之时，他就会将自己以倍数扩张，按意愿打开了新的维度。

还有就是Stephen本人。他与Bruce找Tony寻求帮助。他听从了Tony的计划，并未弃如敝屣。他信任那是最佳行动。当然了，还有他在Tony距离死亡仅仅一步之遥的时候救了Tony。Tony从未想过除了Rhodey之外还会有任何人沾在自己这一边为他而战，但Stephen愉快地证明了他错了。在那艘飞船之上，Tony觉得对方并不像Steve一样只是一个同事而已。他觉得自己有了一个队友。

他想再次感受到这个感觉。

“我很忙的，Tony。” Stephen一边喝水，一边用水晶般的眼睛盯着Tony。那意味颇丰，一丝戏谑，阴谋，深沉思想的光芒。

“你想从我这儿得到什么，Stephen？”Tony终于问道，伸手摘了一颗葡萄丢进嘴里，打破了沉默。

“从你那儿？什么都不要。我想教你魔法。”

Tony眨眨眼。然后，当他消化听到的内容之后径直站了起来。

“不好意思？”

“我能做到的，你也能做到。我来教你。”

“为什么？”Tony难以置信地顿了顿，然后问道。这个人可能会出于什么理由才想要教自己？

“因为我想。因为我相信你，信任你。在我认识的所有人中，我确信你是学得最快的，并且能将力量用到对的地方上的人。”

Tony震惊得说不出话来。

“我们几乎不认识彼此Stephen。你确定你应该相信我吗？”Tony甚至无法让Steve Rogers信任自己（不是说如今他还需要对方信任）。然而Sephen仅仅在一次见面、一场战斗之后就相信并信任了他；尽管是一场最大的战役，但还是……让人耳目一新。就如同与法师有关的其他一切一样。

“有理由能不去吗？”他歪着头皱眉道。这个可怜的人一定不知道Tony造成过什么，都做过什么。

阿富汗，奥创，Maximovs，Killian。全是因为他。

有时候，当Tony满脑子能想到的就只有自己的所有错误时，他想象过离开复仇者联盟，把一切都交给Steve然后消失在一个自己不会伤害任何人的地方，一个在那里他能够有机会成为一个好人，一个好父亲甚至是好伙伴的地方。

“我确实用了我的力量，但结果总是不怎么好。”

“我也犯过错误。只要你的意图是好的，那就不会让你变成一个坏人。”“Stephen向前探身，一脸乞求Tony从他的话中读到这是真的的表情。

“似乎没有别人同意。”Tony嘟囔着，无意识地在柜台黑色大理石上敲击着节奏。

“我明白为什么我是你最喜欢的复仇者了。”Stephen笑着说道。

“是什么让你......想让我做这个？” Tony用手势比了个圆形，在Stephen周围画了一个看不见的圈圈。

“我亲眼看着Thanos毁了你的装甲然后刺伤了你。我亲眼看着你挣扎着坚持着活下去，意识到你对于地球而言意味着太多。我们需要Tony Stark。”

Tony本打算说不如请Stephen来做自己的新的对外公关算了，但这些戏谑的句子还没出口便消失了。

他领先一步。先于任何人，比他们更早了解到了地球所面临的威胁。然而他依旧失败了。当Thanos拽着他的脑袋的时候，他所能想到的只有他失败了。他不够好，无法完成宇宙要求他完成的任务。

“好吧，我现在不太忙。”Tony叹了口气。他知道如果自己能做到Stphen能做的事情，哪怕只是其中一小部分，加上他的装甲，也许那时他就根本不会处在那个位置了。

“这是同意吗？”Stephen警觉地坐直，打起了精神。斗篷滑稽兮兮地模仿着他。

“冷静点Merlin。我有条件的。”Tony在空中挥了挥手指，扬起下巴，看着全神贯注的法师。

这人的眼神、脸色与表情中都有一种独特的神秘感觉。

“说吧。”

“首先，我希望你加入复仇者联盟，签署协议。”

“协议是否允许我继续自己的工作？”

“现在可以了。”他没有告诉Stephen，由于他打败了Thanos，协议被大大放宽了。流亡复仇者不需要再躲藏，涉及非人类的事件也不需要经由政*￥府批准。Stephen与之对抗的其他维度的生活也不是什么小角色，所以没什么好担心的。

“好的。成交。”他点点头。Tony发自内心笑笑，如果Steve也是这样事情将会变得多容易啊。

“我还想要传送门服务。”

“好吧。”他点点头，出乎意料地几乎没有犹豫。

“你真的很想教我是吧？”

“是。还有什么别的事吗？”Stephen迅速问道，一边拨弄一缕白发，挽回原来的位置。Tony喜欢他的头发，从他额头上垂着的那一缕，到梳起在两侧的银丝，都很好看。

“我想要你的知识投入，研究和发明之类的东西。”Tony微笑着，思考着Stephen可以带来多少Tony读过他的论文，他知道这个男人在医疗领域的过人之处。

“我？”这人抬起眉毛，仿佛已经忘记了已经曾经是什么人。

“是。我最近在涉足医疗领域。我知道你是最好的医生之一。”Stephen似乎很惊讶Tony了解过自己的过去。

“曾是。”他勉强纠正，低头看着颤抖的双手，将它们握成松松的拳。

“是。不要让你的手把它从你身边夺走。”Stephen抬起头来看着他，当他把一只手安慰地放在对方的肩膀上时，Stephen似乎从Tony敏锐的目光中读到了这个信息。

有那么一瞬，Stephen的灵魂透过那双眼睛打开了一票门。他允许自己看着Tony，展示出自己的脆弱。那只不过是一瞬的闪光，在收拾起自己的大师背后，有太多错综复杂的况味，但却让最初生硬的要求软了下来。

Tony滑开手，看着Stephen那缕任性的头发垂了下来。

“科学兄弟？”Stephen问道，摸索着杯子上的印花，带着好奇的笑容面对Tony。这些是从Bruce本人真实潦草的笔迹中扫描出来的，角落里还画了一颗心。

“Bruce送的生日礼物。你知道他们说很难给拥有了一切的人送件礼物。我说只是收到礼物本身就有意义。”Tony耸耸肩，靠在柜台上回到自己的位置，脚踝交立，抱着手臂。

Stephen点了点头。


	2. Chapter 2

一阵沉重的脚步声伴随着雷鸣声，响彻了整个房间。

“巫师！好久不见！”来人太阳一样灿烂微笑着，用力拍了一下Strange的后背（有点太用力了）然后绕开去打开了冰箱。他似乎是那个面对彻头彻尾的失败事还能最快乐的人了。

“我们一定要多聚聚，喝更多喝不完的啤酒。”Thor拿起一块芝士蛋糕补充道，Stephen看起来像是想要翻白眼。

“你怎么回地球上来了。找到你所有族人了？”Tony问道，想问喝不完的啤酒是什么。

“没有。我在追查线索，就快搞定了。Quill想停在塔尔萨或一些类似的地方上。名字真怪。所以我先回来拜访（visit）。”他露出丝笑容。就算是穿着阿斯加德装备，带着斧头，Thor在Tony眼里看来仍然像一只大泰迪熊。

“‘拜访’不会是什么袭击冰箱的暗号吧？”Stephen扬起眉毛，看着Thor吞掉了他的第二片蛋糕。

“什么风把你吹来的，巫师？你和Tony是朋友吗？看起来挺合适。”他评论道，塞了满嘴，声音闷闷的。Stephen和Tony对彼此皱了皱眉，并没有完全理解他的意思。他的意思是说他们有很多共同点吗？老实说他们似乎确实都有永恒不停的反驳与讽刺。

“Stephen在这里是要成为一名复仇者。Friday，开始处理文件。”

“好的。”Stephen抬头看着她回答传来之处。人们总是需要一段时间来适应会说话的天花板。

“哦，那太棒了！会有庆祝活动吗？”

“这是个好主意。”

“没有必要。”Stephen坚持说，不屑地挥了挥手。但现在为时已晚，Thor埋下这个想法，在Tony的脑海里，一切已经定好了。

“就在这里。时尚休闲。一堆垃圾食品和好多人。”Tony瞪着Thor看，后者回以一个无辜的微笑。

“你们经常为新成员举办派对吗？”Stephen问。

“不，但我们就是要举办派对。而且你之前就没来‘Thanos已死，耶！’那个派对。”Tony没有提自己整个过程中有多希望Stephen能出现，而当他们最后要送Peter回家了，男人都甚至没出现打个招呼的时候，自己有多失望。

“再也别让我们失望了地球巫师！”Thor走回电梯回头喊到，可能去找Bruce了。

“我想我现在不得不来了。”Stephen轻笑道。他笑得很好看，有些勉强，但轻易就能让人觉得温暖。

“是的。某人情绪低落的话，天气就会变坏的。”

“所以你现在有什么打算？我可以告诉你圣所的事情和一切。”他不确定地问道，似乎担心给Tony带来不便。

“你知道如果我必须在两小时内教化学课的话要怎么办吧，所以我先带你看看这里如何？”

“好吧，我想如果我要成为一个复仇者的话。”Stephen耸了耸肩，点头。

“要的就是这种精神，来吧，我们走。”Tony挥手招呼他，等他喝完最后一口水。

“所以那个化学课什么的是怎么回事？”等电梯时Stephen问道。

“是Peter的学校里有个孩子，叫Flash Goron还是什么总之很蠢的名字，他一直说Peter有妄想症，暗示Peter编造了所有关于认识我的事情，所以我决定亲自去见见那个残忍的孩子。”Tony痛苦地解释道。他知道在学校里有一个对头实际上是相当平常的，被嘲笑或欺负也是，他本人就因为太富有太聪明而经历过。

“这是额外的任务。”他们乘电梯到宿舍的楼层，Stephen以一种赞许的微笑代替了其他话语。

“好吧，Peter还不知道，我很想看看当我走进去而不是老师时他脸上会是什么表情。”Tony兀自微笑起来。孩子们睁大眼睛，星星一样亮闪闪的表情绝对会是他温暖的源泉的。

“你是个好父亲Tony。”Stephen说，几乎是深情地望着他。

“他不是我的——”

“儿子？也许不是。但你是他的父亲。”

“这毫无意义，Stephen。”Tony交叉双臂，严肃地看着他。徒劳无功，后者仍然会心地笑笑。

“就是如此。你在否认。”

他们走出电梯，来到宿舍的一楼。有一条宽阔的走廊，有点脏了的玻璃门列成一排。

Tony指着左侧四扇门中的第一扇门，“那是Nat的，然后是Vision，Peter，最后是我。在右边，是Thor，Bruce，Rhodey在我对面。你的房间是Rhodey和Brucu中间那个。”指完房间，他们朝大厅走去，到上面一层去。

“所有这些人都住在这里吗？”

“这层的人？只有Bruce，Nat和Vision在。”

“所以他们是租的还是……”

“天啊不是的。这是一种类似'mi casa es tu casa'的情况。”

注：我家就是你家？

Stephen看着他，微笑着，这笑容让Tony感觉心中莫名地暖了起来。

“我就知道信任你你是个好主意。”他还是那副笑容，目光直直盯着面前空白的地板。

“什么？”

“你关心他人。最后，这就是所有。”

Tony本能地想要反驳他。但他没说，吞了回去，知道这不是真的。他确实关心别人。

他太在乎他们了，在乎到有时候他自己都讨厌这样。

“这些是指纹激活的。Friday，注册新指纹信息。”他解释道。头顶上传来滴滴声，Tony慢慢伸手去握住Stephen的手，摁到黑色玻璃上。这感觉亲密得古怪，Tony用手环住Stephen的手腕，拇指就靠在颤抖的手掌上。正确的提示音响起，Tony放下那只手去握另一只。两人站得很近。

Stephen看起来太僵硬了，但Tony知道那是因为他的手，这项工作的重点所在。有种感觉，就是当Stephen的左手开始颤抖的时候，他想做的就只要藏起手来。

Tony观察到从Stephen的指甲根部一直延伸到手背上的一条条疤痕，一边想着如果同样的事情发生在自己身上的话，他的生命该有多么破碎。

他想知道如果Stephen从未发现魔法会发生什么。

第三下提示音响起，Tony放下了Stephen的手，男人如释重负地将手藏在了斗篷底下。

“Stephen Strange已注册，boss。”

Tony用自己的指纹给这里每扇门都做了通路，然后两指对摁，门滑开，消失在了门框李。

他给Stephen看了看这个地方，一个普通的房间，一张白色的双人床，一张桌子，一扇开了条缝的窗户，有浴室套间，配有时新的家具。

“也许你可以在这个地方奏爵士乐？”

随后Tony带着Stephen去了基地其他地方，给他看了要开派对的地方，培训室，健身房，实验室以及周边建筑的用途。

他们回到前面的草坪上，站在一小块痕迹之前，最初是Thor留下的，然后是Ultron。那时的日子简单多了。

“好吧，我需要洗个澡，然后穿点适合摧毁孩子生活的衣服去了。”Tony开玩笑说。很高兴因此收获了一个微笑。

“祝你好运，”Stephen打开一个通往圣所殿的传送门，但没有踏过去而是转向了Tony。“你明天要做什么？”

“我明早有个SI的会议。之后我就都归你了。”

注：我永远觉得I'm all yours是在调情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还没来得及捉虫，有错误请见谅，检查后会改正的！


	3. Chapter 3

在听闻Stark工业将被一家竞争对手公司以某些子虚乌有的剽窃指控告上法庭的消息之后，Tony离开了纽约的大厦，带着不佳情绪钻进了他的橙色奥迪。

他心里剩余的少量乐观情绪告诉他，Stephen会用冷幽默与星光般的微笑来缓和他的情绪。

Tony让自己从沉思中回过神，被这个想法逗笑了，并且坚定地忽略了这个想法居然会常出现的理由。相反的，他在去往圣所的路上想了更多让人开心的事情，例如当Tony将Peter揽过来吻了吻孩子的额角的时候， Flash Gordon脸上的表情。

Tony其实从没跟Peter这么亲昵过，但是他想要摧毁 Flash所有的防御，而Peter似乎也接受了。

不多久Tony便发现自己将车停在了圣所外面，拾级而上，敲了敲门。

当然了，门自己打开了，因为Stephen在上面下了什么夸张的符。

Tony走了进去，发现男人正坐在房间中央的楼梯上。今天这个人穿着某种无袖的紫红色服装，看起来很适合战斗或训练。Tony没有想到Stephen的身材会是这个样子，他就坐在那儿，双肘支着膝盖，双手松松抱臂，胳膊看起来比Tony预期的还要有型。

“瞧瞧，巫师真的有不止一套衣服啊！”Tony的声音回荡着。他上一回来这里还是和另外两人在一起。而只剩他们两人时，空间看起来可要大多了。

“我很很高兴见到你，Armani。”Stephen反驳道，他猜得不错。Tony穿的浅灰色衬衫，红色领带和黑色西装外套确实都是阿玛尼的。

“好了，”Stephen叹了口气，站了起来，“通常大家都在卡玛泰姬完成所有训练，但既然你有幸由我来教，所以很多事情都会放在这里开展。我要教你的第一件事情就是传送门。”他一边解释着一边走下楼梯去见Tony。

“那是因为你不想成为我的传送门奴隶吗？”

Stephen抬起颤抖的双手，转动两根手指打开传送门的时候，朝他回了一笑。

“来吧。”

他们穿过传送门进到一间储藏室里。黑漆漆的，到处放满了盒子，没什么特别或是神秘的东西。

Stephen伸手去拿了一个架子上的盒子，打开，露出两排长方形的戒指。

“这些都是悬戒。用来创造传送门的。”他取出一个，抓住Tony的手套了进去。颤抖的手触碰在Tony的肌肤上，有一种古怪的疗愈的感觉。

“你现在可以吻新娘了。”Tony在Stpehen倾身的时候宣布。Tony笑完了这个笑话，撅起了嘴唇，睫毛颤动。他保持着这个姿势，尽量不要笑出来；Stephen眨了眨眼，脸颊微微泛红。不过后者很快就恢复了过来，一记被逗乐的鼻息轻轻呼在Tony的脸颊上，然后Stephen拽着Tony的胳膊将他带到了通向图书馆的门口。

光线又昏暗起来，除了从某个地方发出的灯光之外，没有任何明亮的灯光或鲜明的颜色。Stephen带着Tony走过一排排锁在架子上的书，近距离看到这些书让Tony起了兴趣。它们为什么是锁着的？为什么有的还会发光？

Stephen停下来，望向了一个男人的后脑勺。后者坐在图书馆中央的一张桌子旁，面前放着一盏明亮的灯还有一摞书。Tony意识到这是Wong。

“Wong。”Stephen喊道。Wong从座位上转过身，打量着Stephen然后是Tony，接着站起来走向他们。

“所以Stark先生接受了你的提议。很好。很高兴见到你。”Wong朝着Tony微微颔首，Tony恭敬地点点头作为回应。

“我也是，Wong……先生？就一个Wong字吗？跟Madonna或者Beyonce差不多？”

Wong一脸困惑，看看Tony和Stephen。然而Stephen只是突然咧嘴笑了起来，伸出胳膊搂住了Tony，两个人的肩膀笑得胡乱地撞在了一起。

“我不知道为什么我们没一拍即合。”Stephen笑着说道，一边朝朋友挥了挥手，然后两人从Wong身边离开了。

> 注：I don't know how we didn't click immediately。不太确定什么意思。

“因为我不懂无限宝石，然后你的斗篷打了我的屁股？”Tony说着，仍然不明白为什么Stephen在外星的时候看起来如此耀眼。他们靠得很近，彼此间的身高差还挺明显的，有趣的是，从这个角度看来，Stephen似乎比他平时微笑或大笑的时候还要耀眼。

“我道歉。”

“好吧，是我靠在了你的大锅上来着。”Tony无辜地朝Stpehen笑了笑，Stephen手腕轻轻一挥，推开了图书馆的门。他急着将Tony领过去，笑容颤了颤，意识到了Tony是在逗自己。

Stephen伸手到Tony的肩胛骨中间将他扳了过来，让他们走进光亮之中。Tony惊愕而敬畏地看着四周，看见了一个中间有一口井的大广场。石砖地面上尘土飞扬，一些人穿着米色长袍在训练。左边是排成一行练习传送门的；右边，在一堆架子边上，成对在进行激烈的肉搏战，偶尔迸发的魔法火花助他们进行。

随即Tony意识到这里气候都不同，如果不是微风，会觉得更暖和。

“我们在哪儿？”

“这里是卡玛泰姬。加德满都，我曾在此受训。”

“你是怎么找到这个地方的？”Tony饶有兴趣地眺望着远处纯白的天空与群峦。

“哦，那就说来话长了。总之我们要通过一幢建筑。”Stephen指着他们所站之处另一边通向石柱矗立的小径的古老的门。

“我还以为你不会肉搏训练呢。”Tony观察两个孩子正在挥拳，Stephen轻轻压了压他引他向前。

“噢，当然要的，战场无情（unforgiving）。”

“所以你功夫不错（handle yourself）？”

“很不错。”Stephen自负地回答道。

“我要向你挑战。不用魔法，只有我和你。”Tony在彼此间示意了一下，已经准备好姿势来测试Stephen的实力了。

“你确定？这里的人可能是隐士，不过他们还是知道你是谁的。”

“你是说你们要嘲笑我吗？”Tony扬眉。

“有吗？”Stephen笑道，太自负了，Tony会利用这一点的。

“我愿意冒险。”他抓住Stephen的手腕，将他拉到另外一对对练者身边的空地上。后者注意到了他们两人，突然停了下来，注视着他俩，露出了惊讶的表情。

他们与Stephen一起看着Tony脱掉西装外套，丢在武器架上，然后卷起袖子到胳膊肘上。

“起码你输了的时候这样子也还挺好看。”Stephen说道，打量着Tony，Tony毫不介意。

“甜甜圈和咖啡会证明你错了。”Tony一边活动肩膀一边靠近Stephen。

“绕操场跑十圈会证明我是对的。”他反驳道，警醒地举拳。

“预备。”Tony瞥见所有练习传送门的人都聚在了一起，观看他们的至尊法师和钢铁侠准备就绪，在预备攻击状态下互相绕着对方试探打转。

他让Stephen先出手了，然后躲开了巫师显而易见的勾拳。Tony不打算攻击戴着悬戒的拳头，看起来会引起麻烦的。

接下来Stephen用前臂格挡了Tony的进攻；Stephen抓住了Tony的双肘，将他转过身来紧紧抱锁在胸前。

“认输吗（tap out）？”Stephen在Tony耳边低声道。Tony几乎能从他的语气里想象出他得意的样子了。

“不，要认输的是你。”现在是Tony真正的实力了，他一脚踩在Stephen脚背上，在对方吃痛呻&吟的时候将全身重量都坠在对方身上，然后趁着Stephen站立不稳一脚踹在对方胸膛上，用的力气不大，但足够让他跌倒了。

Tony用脚托住了Stephen的屁股，站在那儿，双手叉腰笑了。

“这儿的人可也都认识你。看起来你已经被嘲笑了。”Tony看了一眼围观者们，不是惊讶的，就是在窃笑。穿着酒红色长袍的Wong站在那儿，从胸口深处笑了出来。

Stephen试图坐起来，但好像精疲力竭一样倒在地上，将头转向一侧，一边抬头望着Tony。

“我低估你了。”他喘着气说道。Tony想自己没踢那么狠啊。

“没错Sherlock。并不是像你以为的装甲做了所有事情的。”他伸出一只手，Stephen接过，站了起来，回到了高高的位置，呼吸还不太均匀。

> 注：No shit Sherlock。双福梗万岁！（以及你们感觉到了吧奇奇并不应该这么弱所以……咳咳）

“有什么是你做不到的吗？”他一边呼吸，一边揉着心口。

“我生不了孩子。”Tony说道，Stephen正望向Wong，还没有平复呼吸。这话让他转过身来朝Tony翻了个白眼。

“哈哈。是时候回去训练了。”Stephen拂了拂袖子上的灰尘。

“等下，Seuss博士，你还欠我一个甜甜圈。”

“现在？”Stephen皱眉，这样子跟Tony见过的所有学校老师都完美地如出一辙。

“是啊，我今天还没吃东西。Randy甜甜圈，我们走。”

> 注：Dr Seuss，Randy Donuts。Tony躺过的那个巨大甜甜圈记得吗！还有本尼在前面的合影（Tony，这是你要的甜甜圈吗哈哈哈哈）

Stephen叹了口气，打开了通往停车场的传送门，他们踏步走了过去。气候又变了，这里的太阳直射在他们身上，没有一丝可以缓解热浪的微风。Tony好奇Stpehen怎么不生病。

Tony抬头看着那个巨大的甜甜圈，想起了自己坐在里面，淹死在糖分和药物之中的时候。这是一个诡异的中间地带，一边是知道一切都不重要可以做任何他想做的快乐的事情，另一边则是对害怕离开这个他还没准备好要离开的世界感到纯粹的绝望。吃甜甜圈是一个美好幸福的时刻，能享受美景，吃着食物，不必担心自己的体重和健康。

“Tony？”

Tony眨了眨眼睛，看向Stephen——穿着正常的衣服，站在自己面前。太奇怪了，简直令人震惊。事到如今他从没想象过Stephen穿着普通衣服的样子，而现在这就在他眼前：一个穿着灰色T恤与深灰牛仔裤的男人。没有什么特别，然而让人印象颇深。

“你还好吗？”

“好得很！来吧！”Tony匆匆走向入口处。他推开门，门铃响了，除了新鲜出炉的甜甜圈的气味，这里并没什么人。Tony真是爱死它了。

Tony把Stephen带到靠窗边的座位上。那个座位，让他有些多愁善感地回忆起了关于Nick和Natasha的事情。他们关心他。记忆犹新，他喜欢。

“欢迎Stark先生！已经很久不见了。”一个年轻的女孩，长着金色的头发，系着可爱的粉红色围裙，身材窈窕，朝着Tony笑笑。Tony望着她熟悉的面孔皱起了眉。

“Liz？”

“就是我。”她高高扬起下巴回答。

Tony成了Randy的好友，这要归功于他是这里的常客，每当不需要应付复仇者和那些灾难事件的时候他时常回来。而Randy的女儿都已经出落成一个他几乎认不出来的聪明的青年了。

“天，你都这么大了！我上次见你的时候你还和这张桌子差不多高呢。”他记得她在餐厅地板上将玩具卡车撞到了，而Tony用一个甜甜圈帮她从这个麻烦里解脱了出来。

“你们要点什么？我知道你喜欢黑咖啡和两个甜甜圈。”Tony笑着点点头。

“我要一样的。”

“等等，给我的朋友三个甜甜圈。”Tony补充道。

“好的，稍等就来！”Stephen张嘴正要表示抗议，Liz便溜走了。

“三个？”

“是啊我欠你三个，因为打了你三下让你摔了。”Tony洋洋得意地举起三根手指。

“过去的就让它过去吧。你不是个未来主义者来着吗？” Stephen埋怨了一声，靠在窗边、Tony放纵自己想着……这样子真可爱。当他没有“宇宙保护者”的头衔，只是做Stephen的时候的样子，是一个有着真实的表情与感情的人。

“我真不敢相信我这么干了。”Tony叹了口气，靠在椅子的垫子上。

“什么？”

“学魔法啊。我甚至都不喜欢魔法，好吧，从来都不喜欢。”

“什么让你变了主意？”Stephen坐直身体，嘴角挂着会心的笑容。

“别指望会听到我的恭维，Strange。”

“我知道了。我从前也信奉科学。我从前也反对这个。”

“是啊……”

Stephen意识到Tony没有马上说出所有事情。

“是什么？告诉我吧。”

“魔法毁了我。我从将魔法当做胡说八道变成了痛恨魔法。然后你转而救了我的命，我又意识到魔法并不坏，魔法背后是人。”

在Stephen的追问下，Tony解释了Wanda给自己看的可怕的远景。他提到了自己和Fury在仓库里的对话，Ultron背后的缘由，还有为什么Thanos已经在他脑海中盘旋了多年。他说完的时候，Liz已经做好了两盒甜甜圈和咖啡回来了。

“你男朋友叫什么名字？”

Tony看着Stephen。他还在全神贯注看着Tony，而Tony则在消化从她口中说出的新信息。

“他不是我的男朋友。他叫Stephen。”

Liz眉毛直晃，直到Tony拽着她回到厨房去，嘻嘻哈哈的笑声弥漫在空气中。

“所以……你打败她了吗？”Stephen转身看着窗户，Tony打开了甜甜圈盒子。

“Wanda？不，她是复仇者。”

Stephen愣住，皱起眉头。

“什么？”

“是的，她就住在基地里，就这样。”Tony自嘲地笑了。

“你是认真的吗？这算是好主意吗？”Stephen看起来非常担心，Tony想，谢天谢地，他不是唯一一个觉得这个团队有点走偏失去理智的人，因为她所做的事情。至少Bruce也是，他不喜欢她，当Wanda在房间里的时候他就会有点绿（a little green，也是不开心的意思）。

“我不知道，但如果我把她踢出去Steve会砍了我的。”他眨了眨眼睛，好像看到一道盾牌从天而降的光芒划过眼前。他大口喝了一口咖啡，希望能驱散掉恶心的感觉。

“那你为什么不把他踢出去？”Stephen一边喝一边越过咖啡杯盯着他。要是Tony知道为什么就好了，每当他们同处一室的时候Tony总会想象忍不住踢Steve一脚。

“队伍需要他。”Tony嘴里叼着甜甜圈，回答。

“那你需要他吗？”Stephen倾身，撑着肘，Tony不知道自己要多久才能不在乎。Tony想他希望Stephen能像Rhodey一样，是个真正的朋友。他没有屏住呼吸。

“不。但我的意见并不重要。”Tony说，喝了口咖啡，Stephen困惑地向后靠去。

“你不是复仇者联盟的创始人吗？你的意见当然——什么？”眉毛紧紧拧在了一起。

“这个很复杂……事实上……你知道吧，因为是我吃了屎。我接受，接受，接受，甚至觉得是我自己在浪费空间。”Tony吐了一口气，愤怒地又咬了一口甜甜圈。

“Tony……”Stephen的眼神几乎是心碎的，眼神在为Tony流血。

“我不信任Wanda他们，但队伍信任他们。世界需要他们，所以我闭嘴了，假装自己没事。”他又喝了点，然后狠狠地靠在椅子上。

不多久，Tony就意识到自己在将痛苦排遣出去，所以他叹了口气，试图清理思绪。

“对不起，说太多了。”

“没事的，Tony。没事的。”

接下来吃东西的全程两人都没再说什么。Tony在食物、餐厅、窗外的落日那里找寻到了安慰，还有，Stephen。一切结束，他觉得自己像是焕然一新，没有了忧虑与烦恼。他觉得自己就是个和一个人出去吃饭的人，而对方实际上还不是个混蛋，他们只是活在当下，享受这一刻，享受这些小事，比如微风拂过外面的草丛，又或是Stephen颧骨毁天灭地的好看角度。

Tony抬头一看，发现男人已经在Tony自己吃完两个甜甜圈的时候把其他三个都吃了。

“看看你，你刚还抱怨点多了，现在都吃完了。”

“有一会儿没吃东西了。”Stephen遥遥眺望着橙色的晚空。

“为什么？”

“跟你一样。忙。”

Tony开始真正端详对方。从他高耸的脸颊看到丰满的嘴唇，上面洒满了橘红色的光芒。Stephen和救生员一样忙碌。他一定得始终保持警惕，随时准备采取行动，但实际行动的时间大概不多，不应该忙到吃不了饭啊。

Tony忍不住哼了一声，掏出手机，点击了几下，然后就看到了Stephen银行账户的余额……差不多是空的。只有三位数。

> 注：没……没钱吃饭？喂……什么时候能对我们奇好一点别让他饿着了。铁，偷看账户余额会被打的知道吗。

Tony知道Stephen曾经很能赚，他是当时最受欢迎的脑外科医生。Stephen看起来有一个自我保护的样子，所以Tony只是对着屏幕皱了皱眉，就像这样不见了的钱就会出现回答他所有问题似的。

并没有。于是Tony退出，将手机放回口袋，选择不去问。

走之前，Tony买了一盒十个的甜甜圈。

“买来干嘛？”

“Wong可能也饿了。”Tony朝着打开通往圣所传送门的Stephen笑了笑。

“我们来教你魔法吧，好吗。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：我爱甜甜圈。旁观者清所以你们就是在恋爱（喂）  
（我再强调一下偷看银行卡余额是会被打的，托尼！莫欺法师穷！）  
千呼万唤始出来的教魔法！


	4. Chapter 4

两周后，Tony意识到了一个毁灭性的事实。

他对Stephen有了感情。

他们几乎每天都一起过，Stephen教他用传送门，学习魔法背后的理论。

一周前Tony就学会了创造传送门，但他有一个问题，门从来没开往他想去的方向。Stephen大概花了五百次对他说清理自己的思绪，但是对方一定不知道Tony的思绪总是在加时超速运转。

Stephen会给他书作为家庭作业，Tony会读完，然后找Wong借更多。魔法引人入胜，就像一门他从未接触过的科学的新领域，他想学习所有法师的魔法，以及他们如何按照自己的意愿操纵维度的力量。

Tony从没像过去几周这样吃过这么多东西；他确保Stephen总能被喂饱，这就意味着他们每天不止出去吃一次饭。简直疯了。

有一回，当Stephen来基地签协议的时候，Tony自己做饭了。他为自己的煎蛋技巧感到自豪，Stephen好像很喜欢，因为他一吃完就签了字。当然可能原因不是因为那个，但Tony乐于幻想一下。

而做饭的事情让Rhodey大吃一惊。他讽刺地问Tony和Stephen是不是在他在国外的时候结了婚，因为在此之前Tony从来没用过基地的厨房做饭。

两天前的那天，Tony过得很开心。显然他没把传送门旋转好，而且显然他跑得太快太粗鲁了，于是Stephen站在他身后，握住他的手腕指导着。这应该是让他脸红的一个缘故：Stephen双手传来的颤抖，Stephen贴在他身后的温暖感觉，吹在脖子上的呼吸让他头发直竖，贴着他耳边的轻声细语几乎要把他变成了一个水坑。

这一切都导致了今天。Tony的传送门依然一塌糊涂，和Stephen已经到了山穷水尽的地步。圣所里的沮丧气氛显而易见。

Tony不停稳稳转动手指，祈祷大脑能够空白，指向一个明确的目标。Stephen跟他说，想想自己家里应该会是最简单的。

然后传送门开到了地狱厨房的一个酒吧，Tony过去常常买醉解决问题的地方。

他强行关掉了传送门，毫不温柔地擦揉着自己的脸。

“我做不到！我没法停下思考。就算我三天不睡，我也没法停止思考！”

Stephen毫无预兆地从皮质的扶手椅里站了起来，将拇指摁在了Tony的太阳穴上。

Tony脑海中所有的噪音都在减弱沉降，直到消失为零。Tony轻轻叹息了一声，这感觉真好。

他从前常常服用各种药物，为了获得这种感觉而造出各种药物。他躺在沙滩上，思绪平复，享受着大海和微风的气息，丝毫不需要关心外面的世界。

最后他终于得到了。平静。

和思绪一般，他的身体开始放松。他不得不抓着Stephen的斗篷，才没就这样躺到地板上。Tony抬头望着Stephen，发现对方的眼睛更美丽了，因为Tony脑海中没有了运行的方程式、焦虑与原型图。

Tony叹了口气，将前额撞在Stephen的胸口，找到了自己的双腿，感觉一阵刺痛。Stephen很好闻，就像让人在80秒内环游了世界，而他闻到了最好闻的味道。Tony笑着发觉自己还闻到了熏香的味道。预料之中。

他靠得更近了，在这香气中寻找到了安慰，一双宽大的手掌抚在他肩上，让人感觉舒适无比。

他幻想着如果能在这一刻暂停生命，身心都被Stephen包围着，直到度过余生，那该有多么美好。

Tony又笑了起来，闭上眼睛享受这种感觉，直到它从指间滑落。

当他意识到的时候，他抽搐了一下，睁大了眼睛，盯着地板。

他喜欢Stephen。

他想亲吻那嘴唇，揉乱那头发，抚摸那脸颊，感受那个人。

“该死，我还以为一直会这样下去呢。”

Tony屏住呼吸，过了一会儿。然后他意识到Stephen觉得他是在说思绪的魔法没有持续，而不是在说他们毋庸置疑地分享的那一亲密时刻。

“也许你该睡会儿Tony。”Stephen盯着他看了几秒，说道。

“是啊……我得去开启给你的派对了。”

“哦是啊。”Stephen笑得很灿烂，Tony觉得胸口温暖了起来。

操。他沦陷了。无望了。

“别迟到。”

“不会的。晚安。”对方笑着打开了Tony脚下的地板。

然后Tony面朝下倒在了床上，像个海星一样四肢大张。

他轻声咒骂了一句然后就一动都不动了。

Tony不该爱上Stephen。在Steve之后，他就告诉了自己，永远不该再爱上一个超级英雄了。只会是一场可预见的灾难。

但是现在，为时已晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：今天是沦陷的托尼和……木头奇奇？


	5. Chapter 5

派对如火如荼地进行着的时候，Tony脑海里还在想着这件事情。房间里弥漫着外卖的香味，到处是谈笑风生的声音，Thor的声音盖过了其他人。Stephen还没来，但他给Tony发了消息说他不会花太久，所以不用等他。

Tony坐在酒吧里盯着自己的马提尼的时候，真正担心的事情是他的心已经背叛了自己。

这也都要怪Stephen。Stephen和他招人喜欢的微笑，他真正给予Tony的关心，言行一致。

“Strange还没来吗？”Tony转向背后传来的声音，看到Steve坐在边上，带着他过去觉得很是吸引人的微笑。

“我猜他还在做防灾救灾工作呢。”Tony朝着杯子说道，然后举杯喝了一大口。

他们有整整两分钟没说话。Tony花了一会儿看着Natasha在吧台后边给自己调制某种看起来很复杂的饮料。她看起来很担心，每当Steve和Tony走到一起的时候她就会那样。Tony想象了一下，她要同时当他们两个人的好友，是一种挣扎。

“你觉得我应该刮胡子吗？”Steve不经意问起，挠了挠自己的胡子。

“不，胡子挺适合你的。”Tony咬牙回答道。老实说，如果Steve刮掉胡子，他会感觉比现在更不舒服的，那会让他回想起从前，感觉更糟糕。

“我们会一直这样吗？”Steve盯着Tony，好像在挖掘他的灵魂。

“比如？”Tony扭头凝视自己的杯子，就像这是世界上最有趣的东西一样。

“比如，每次谈话都比在流沙里跋涉更困难。”

Natasha把它当成了离开的信号，留给了他们私人空间。Tony真希望自己也走掉，或许他应该离开的。

“你看到了吗？当你把盾牌举到头顶上，看到我的脸了吗？”Tony记得自己当时的恐惧，那种感觉，就像是他会在那天死去。他记得用双手捂住脸，绝望地希望自己的头颅能够完好。

Steve没有回答。从他的表情Tony能猜到他确实记得。

“那就是为什么我们现在会这样的原因。” 他总结道，一边喝掉了剩下的马提尼。

Steve正要说点什么的时候一只手落在Tony的肩膀上。Tony立刻认了出来。

“女王来了！” 他对Stephen咧嘴一笑，Stephen朝他温暖地回了一笑。他注意到Steve脸色变得冷峻。

与此同时Tony也注意到了Stephen穿了什么，紫色的衬衫和黑色休闲裤。很简单，也很合身，但纽扣似乎很难将衬衫固定在一起，这个样子让Tony欲罢不能。

“处理好你的事了？”

“是啊，只不过在京都关闭了一个维度裂缝。”他解释道，手还放在Tony的肩膀上。

“我们还没见过吧。我是Steve Rogers。”Steve说着，伸出一只手。

Stephen盯着手看了很久，下颌的线条在短短的完全收紧了一下。

显然，Tony跟他提过的有关Steve的事情才是问题关键所在。

“Dr Strange。”他简短地握了握Steve的手。三人默默坐了片刻。紧张，浓重的紧张气氛。Steve瞥了一眼Stephen放在Tony肩膀上的手，然后望着他俩，清楚明白地感觉到了Stephen身边的敌意。

“我们没什么事吧？” 他问巫师，对方的姿势看起来很防备。Tony对这个姿势再熟悉不过了。

“我告诉他我们之间的事情了。”Tony希望自己不用这么说，希望和Steve之间一切都是空白而非回忆、那么多回忆，所有美好的那些都变成了苦涩的甜蜜，而所有坏的那些都变成了噩梦。

“所以你恨我是因为我是前任？”Steve问Stephen，有些挑衅地挑了挑眉。

“你和他约会过？”Stephen指着Steve，难以置信地盯着Tony。Tony希望自己当场消失。

他告诉过Stephen关于Steve的事情，那会儿他们喝着酒吃着意面。但他只告诉了对方有关协议的事情，而没说他们超越朋友的关系的那段日子。

Tony更倾向于不再去想了。

“那更像是一种投射。”Tony辩解道，Steve尖锐地盯着他。

事实上，Ton也没说错。他们不是约会，没时间约会。所有一切不过是温和的话语，久久的凝视，战斗后绝望的吻，还有夜晚时爱意的吻。

Steve和Stephen都在努力瞪着对方，简直要把Tony站着的时空撕碎了。Tony将手放在Stephen的肩头。

“我们去大家那儿吧。”他将自己的体重压在Stephen身上，让他加入到喝酒聊天的人群中去。

“他爱你吗？” Stephen不顾Peter和Wong就站在他们边上，问道。

“我不知道。”Tony不去看Stephen。他过去常常想这个问题：Steve是否爱过自己。

这是浪费时间。从来都不重要，永远不再重要。

“他差点杀了你。” Stephen继续说。Tony有点惊慌，他最不希望Peter发现这件事情。无论如何，孩子崇拜队长。他不想让任何事情妨碍到Peter。

一个人的偶像不该只是人心中想象的样子。但Peter应该保留它的幻想。

但Peter确实听到了。Tony发觉自己正在一个迷茫的孩子与一个喷怒的朋友之间左右为难。

“Stark先——”

“Buck！”看到Bucky走过这个简单动作的Tony几乎是喊起来了。随便什么都行。

“嘿。你好吗？”Bucky皱眉看着他们。

“好得很。你见过Stephen没有？”Tony匆匆问道，拽住Bucky的金属手臂，让他走近些。

“还没。我很荣幸。”他朝Stephen伸出自己真正的手臂，Stephen握了握，有点被Tony的逃避战术弄糊涂了。他好奇地看了眼Bucky金属的手臂，前臂从卷到肘上的衬衫里伸了出来。简而言之，Tony觉得他看起来就像是一个穿着花呢格子衣服、留着长发和胡茬，振金手臂拿着啤酒的伐木工的典型代表。

“你好。Buck对吗？”

“好吧，是Bucky。”他对Stephen友好地笑笑。

Tony决定不告诉Stephen是Bucky杀了自己的父母。他其实人不错，不想影响Stephen对他的看法。

“我看到你刚和Steve在一起，还好吗？”Bucky将注意力放在Tony身上，盯着他的眼睛。

“永远好不了，不是吗？”

Bucky悲伤地哼声作为回答，眯起了眼睛。Tony知道他怎么想的。这个月早些时候他们一起去西班牙沿海地区周末旅行了，Tony还不确定对这名士兵作何感想的时候，Bruce建议他们一起去逛逛。Tony想起他们看着太阳从海滩上落下，聊着。Bucky告诉Tony他希望Tony和Steve还能做朋友，说他知道这一点都不容易，但他还是希望，就和Natasha心里所希望的那样，这样她就可以不用在两个密友之间左右为难了。

但Tony再也无法像从前那样看待Steve了，尤其是在他的蓝眼睛里望见自己所有的噩梦的时候。

忽然，房间里的音乐从柔和圆润变得响亮，Jackson 5的《我要你回来》响了起来。

Peter Quill闪亮登场，让Tony想起了从前的自己：他穿着火箭靴飞了进来，然后跌跌撞撞摔在Peter身边。

“派对人生已经来临！”Quill叫着抓住了Peter和Tony手臂，将他们拽到了一块更开阔的地方。

Quill当场跳起了舞来，做了些有点下流的动作。Tony整理平整自己海军蓝衬衫的袖子，和Peter交换了个眼神。

“不要都站着啊！”他一边扭着屁股一边伴着音乐喊着。

“哦来吧，你们是不是被我超凡脱俗的舞技吓到了”Quill突然做了一个可难看的太空步。

Tony天性喜欢做到最好。面对威胁他就忍不住了。

一曲终了时，Tony，Quill，Peter，Thor，Mantis，Drax，Bruce和Shuri都已经在舞池里，互相嘲笑别人的动作，并试图成为最佳舞者。

大多数人一边看着他们，一边聊着天喝啤酒。然后曲子换成了《爱比山高》（ain't no mountain high enough）。Tony看到Natasha一手挽着Bucky，另一手拽着Stephen从人群中挤了过来。

她将两人带到Shuri、Peter和Tony站成三角的地方，拿起啤酒塞给Bruce，然后催促士兵移动。Bucky用求救的目光看着Tony，而他只是笑着耸了耸肩。

歌曲行进了三十秒，而显然Stephen是所有男士中跳得最好的。他跳着舞，看得出是一个热爱音乐的人，踩着这首歌的每一个节奏与旋律，屁股随着音乐精确地同步律动。

Tony和他面对面跳着，眼里只剩下了这个充满魔法的男人，对方的口中吟着歌词，来回摆动。

他们在副歌的部分交汇，Stpehen拉住Tony的手转了一圈，将他拉近了些。

Tony笑着，被Stephen的大手搂着臀部，一前一后摆动。

我爱永存

在我心中

尽管相隔千里

只要你需要我

我就会来你身边

Stephen轻轻哼唱着，将手滑到Tony后背的中央，将他搂得更近，直到Tony的手正贴在他们胸膛之间。

难道你不知道

无论山有多高

无论溪谷多深

无论河流多宽广

都无法阻止我靠近你

亲爱的

摇摆的动作变得舒缓，Tony将手伸向Stephen温暖的胸膛，Stephen低头看着他，笑得比以往任何时候都要深情。

Tony溺在其中。

他们的微笑都消弭在了某个严肃、专注的地方。Stephen空着的那只手托住了Tony的后脑，Tony心中感到一阵害怕与兴奋，他觉得Stephen要倾身亲吻自己了。

然而，Stephen眼睛里闪过了一道橙色的光芒，然后将Tony倒转了过去。

一切变得黑暗，有风吹来。Tony感觉背脊撞在什么水泥地的表面上，Stephen用手支撑着，不让他撞到头。Tony环顾四周，意识到他们是在建筑的楼顶上。

Stephen倾身俯在他上方，手放在他耳侧，月光与室外晦暗的光线在他棱角分明的脸上投下一丝微弱的光。

他是那么难以置信地美丽，让人很容易觉得他不是真实的。

Stephen的目光吞噬了Tony。Tony觉得呼吸艰难，任自己被那水晶版的眸子淹没。

Stephen深吸一口气，仰头起身，然后坐在了Tony双腿间的地上。

“对不起，我……我不知道，我只是看着你然后我……我不该这么做的。” Stephen叹了口气，将额头抵在Tony抬起的膝盖上。

Tony坐了起来，无助地望着对方。他绝没有认错Stephen在舞池中感受到了他们彼此间无可避免的吸引力，这些吸引力已经在他们之间暗暗萌生了好些天了。

他觉得自己不该提问，不该说话，但他向前伸手，去梳了梳Stephen发间的银丝。当然，不只是这样，只是Tony身上某些不受理性控制的东西想要去感受这些。

Stephen抬起头，像一个探险家一般，在探索着不确定的，未知的，但充满着希望的土壤一般，摩挲着Tony的脸。他的眼睛落在Tony的嘴唇上，而嘴唇仿佛因得法师凝视的目光而微微张开了。

Stephen将目光移开了片刻，Tony担心今晚施的所有奇迹般的咒语都会渐渐消失。但站在一系列事件中的转折点上，他回顾过去，其他所有一切都变得像是从摩天大楼一跃而下的慢放动作。Stephen就在这一瞬间迷失了自我，向前倾身，紧紧托住Tony的后颈，深深吻了他。

哦，那嘴唇啊，真没有辜负看起来如此鲜活的模样。Stephen的嘴以一种Tony从未意识到的如此渴求的姿态吞噬了他，那柔软的感觉让Tony的脊椎上电流闪烁。那张嘴撬开了Tony的嘴，Stephen拖着腿靠得更近，足够近到彼此能接触到身体的每一个部分，从Tony的腿中挤到了他身侧，直到他们双手互相没入了彼此的头发。

Stephen的舌头一侵入他的口中，就让他感觉像是在做***爱，感觉太多、太好了，从那时起，只会变得越来越好。

他们很快就吻到了地上，字面意义的，如此快，来不及反应。Tony背躺在水泥地上，Stephen一只手放在他胸口，另一只紧紧捏住他的大腿，而Tony同样牢牢用力攥着他的屁股，任由对方掌控。

半晌，Stephen的舌头从搅动变成了柔软、绵绵不断的亲吻，直到他深吸一口气，微笑着，摇了摇头，埋进了Tony的颈弯、

“这不该发生的。”他说着，气息让Tony觉得脖子痒痒的。

“我知道。”Tony将头靠在水泥地上，仰躺着寻找天空中的几点星星。

“当我们在MIT的时候，Rhodey总是说我看起来像是那种喜欢跟老师上床的人。”Tony想起来了自己的朋友告诉过他的这种诡异的事情。显然他应该更认真地对待Rhodey的话的。

“我希望你清楚我们是不会做的，除非你掌握了足够多的魔法。”尽管这么说，Tony感觉到Stephen将手放在了自己腿上，慢慢抚摸到臀部；简直是最痛苦的挑逗了。

“真扫兴。那我们还能接吻吗？”

Stephen发出一声愉快的不置可否的响声，Tony屏住呼吸，低头亲吻了他唯一能够得到的地方，Stephen的耳后。那里的皮肤滚烫烫的，一点没受凉风的影响。

“如果我明天就死了，我也会很开心的。”Stephen翻了个身，躺在Tony身侧，寻找起了同样的星星。

“你是从什么时候——”

“自从纽约。当你穿着那身装甲，变出十二中不同的打击组合。那是我见过最性感的东西了。”两人都大笑了起来。Tony知道自己脸红了，可能一直都是如此。

“但那不是我意识到我对你有感觉的时候。是在上周，当你发现Flash嘲笑Peter没车的时候，你当着所有人的面穿着钢铁侠的装甲去接他放学。”Stephen朝自己笑了起来，仿佛很自豪。

“你看了YouTube？”Tony回忆了一下Rhodey发给自己的视频。画质不太好，但足够看清Tony降落在繁忙的校门口摆出标志性动作，膝盖砸在人行道上裂开了一条缝。他朝Flash挥挥手，收起头盔，一手拿过Peter的东西，另一手揽住了迷惑不已的男孩的腰，然后在Flash的车子边上原地起飞，触发了车子的警报。效果喜人。

“是的，Tony，你不仅关心别人，而且眼光超脱，让世界变得更简单，或者让他们开心。我爱你这一点。”Stephen将头朝Tony侧过去，目光在他脸上逡巡，用温柔的微笑蒙蔽了Tony的眼睛。

“还有我惊人的美貌？”

“是啊还有你那惊人的美貌。”Stephen笑着说，“那你呢？”

“当你向我眨眼时，我就想把舌头伸进你的喉咙了。我是说，你认真的吗？”

Stephen笑道，“我是在夸张，实话实说。”

“我昨天意识到我喜欢你。”

“哦？”

“当你清理我的思绪的时候，我脑子里就只剩你。我觉得我想在你的怀抱中待上好几天。”

“我们这不是太可爱了吗？”

“最可爱的。”

“我不得不保密了感情，比你久了一周。你欠我的。”沉默了一两分钟之后，Stephen说道。

“去夏威夷海滩上吃晚饭怎么样？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：爱意和咳嗽一样，是忍不住的。  
但是有一个大大的flag。咳咳。


	6. Chapter 6

Tony一直以为Stephen会是那种独来独往的类型。

他想错了，因为两天后Tony学会了传送门的时候，Stephen让整个基地都知道了Tony有了一个新男友。

“所以你们是在告诉我，”Peter Quill嚼着玉米片，吞了一口然后继续说，“我们登上泰坦的时候，你们两个还没约会吗？”

“那会儿我们才刚认识了对方两个小时。”Tony解释道，试图在Stephen就像斗篷一样卷在自己身上的时候集中注意力。

“拜托伙计，你们在才认识了两小时之后就眉来眼去地用眼神干了，然后又帮对方死里逃生了啊？”Quill扬眉，与坐在他身边的Mantis交换了一下眼神。

“当你遇到一个性感的巫师时你还能做什么呢？”

“是法师。”这个词温柔地吐在皮肤上，Stephen在耳畔低声说着，足够让Tony睫毛颤抖了；再过分下去的话他会前倾去轻轻咬住Tony耳垂以示惩戒的。

电梯停到那层，Bucky，Steve和Peter走了进来。

“嘿，你们要麦片吗？”Tony举起家庭装玉米片晃了晃。坐在吧台边Mantis身边的Peter急切地点了点头。

“是彩虹麦片吗？”Bucky问道。

注：lucky charms，麦片品牌，包装上有彩虹（看着很少女的麦片啊）。

“恕我直言，这真恶心。”要不是Tony为他自己也喜欢彩虹麦片感到罪恶，他肯定也会笑的。

被Stephen搂着腰有点儿动作困难，但他还是给Peter和Steve做了玉米片，然后从橱柜里掏出彩虹麦片做Bucky的份。

“我好开心啊。”大家都在安静地吃着，Peter突然说道，此时Tony正在手机上工作，而Stephen将下巴钩在他的脖子上。

“啊哈？那是为什么？”Tony一边问，一边从他试图升级的纳米结构图例抬起头来。

“自从泰坦星以来我就一直希望你俩能约会。”他承认道。Stephen把手伸到Tony手机上将一个组件拖进另一个插槽，然后又叠加上了另一个。一条绿色的消息提示说这一结构行之有效。Tony抬起Stephen的下巴，朝他脸颊上落下一个绵长的吻表示感谢。

“你猜怎么样，Stephen和我今天要带你出去庆祝。”Tony表示。

“酷！那我们能去塔可钟吗？”Peter激动地在座位上蹦了起来。

注：taco bell，塔可贝尔，美式快餐店，墨西哥菜，你们是有多爱墨西哥玉米卷？

“什么？不，我们要去吃正餐。”

“Tony，我们前几天还半夜在麦当劳吃了饭。”Stephen指出，转了个姿势，手轻轻放在了Tony背上，后者的肩抵在他胸膛中央，无意识地倾靠过来，倾向Stephen的碰触。

“是的，但我想给我的孩子树个榜样。”

所有人都盯着他看去，Peter脸红起来，Quill哼了一声，差点呛背过去。

Tony意识到自己说了什么。

“是那孩子。那个孩子。”他疯狂地纠正，几乎毫无作用。

如果Nat在这儿的话绝对不会让他揭过去了。

显然，从Stephen窃笑的样子看来他对此事不置可否。

“我们不是要去圣所吗Steph？”

“是啊，我们是要去。”Stephen轻轻松松打开通向圣所的传送门，同每个人挥了挥手告别，与此同时温柔地带着Tony穿了过去。

“等等，Tony，我能跟你说句话吗？”Steve问道。整个屋里的所有笑容都出于某原因而消失了。

“啊哈？”Tony坚持了立场，让Steve明白他需要说的任何东西都可以公开说。

Steve朝沙发轻轻偏了偏头，Tony泄了气。这当然是关于Stephen的，关于他们在一起的事，他不能当人面说，那肯定没什么好话。

“你想让我……”Stephen说了一半，但Tony无论如何还是听懂了，这是个去留问题。

Tony叹了口气。

“你走吧，我会开门过去。”

Stephen在那儿徘徊，表情严肃，但他尊重了Tony的意愿，并朝Steve留下了最后一道致命的目光，离开去了圣所。

Tony忽略了厨房里众人的凝视，跟着Steve到了一堆沙发边，躺到躺椅上。Steve坐在咖啡桌上，面朝他。

“你确定吗？”Steve向前倾身，双手紧握，垂在张开的腿间。

“什么？”

“Nat告诉我你和Stephen才认识了三周。”

“加一个月。”Tony举起一根手指，为谈话发展的方向叹息。

“每个人都为你感到高兴。我也是。但我觉得需要有人检查一下。”

“而那个人是你？”Tony歪头看着他，眉毛拱起锐利的弧线。

“我只是说，你真的了解这个人是谁吗？我不希望他伤害你。”

Tony不得不咬住嘴唇才没笑出来。

“我们认识了许多年了Steve，我以为我了解**你**是谁，但你丑陋地伤害了我。你是最该了解，时间长短并不会有任何区别的人。”

即使在战斗中，Tony也没见过Steve看起来伤得这么厉害。但Tony不会收回自己的想法，这是真相，不该让人感到羞于表达。

“听着，我们是在约会，但他没有单膝跪地，我也没有向他承诺我的人生。你用不着担心。”Tony做了总结陈词，迈开双腿，愉快地站起来走开了。

“人人都有秘密Tony！”Steve在他打开传送门的时候朝他喊道。

Tony停顿了一会儿，看着Steve站的地方，心想任何Stephen的秘密都不可能比Steve明知他父母是如何死去的却不发一言地躺在他床上那样更伤他了。


	7. Chapter 7

又过了三周，Tony学会了进入灵体状态，创造护盾与武器，打开镜面空间，从木筏监狱追捕了一个逃犯，最后终于躺了下来。

“Tony，为什么我的账户里有5万美元？”Stephen几乎还没走出传送门跨进Tony位于马里布的工作间就问道。他身着藏青色上衣，袖子挽到了胳膊上，还穿着修长的黑色牛仔裤。Tony承认了。

“你帮我改进了我的纳米技术结构。”他解释说，他刚从那场追捕任务中回来，还穿着装甲。

“就点了你的手机两次而已！”Stephen走向他，穿着袜子的脚踩在地板上悄无声息。装甲弥补了他们的身高差，Tony不用抬头就能看到他的眼睛，这可有意思极了。

“别装作你不是个收费昂贵的外科医生一样。我按你的价付的钱。”Tony解释道，点了点胸口三次，看着装甲流畅地收了回去。

Tony转向他的3D打印机，Stephen没有说话。Tony点击机器，开始打印上回Ross打断之前已经就位的武器原型模型，然后回到桌前清理眉角的伤口。

Stephen站在他身边，仍然一言不发。Tony抬起头时，发现那双蓝眼睛正盯着自己的脖子下方。

Tony愉快地意识到Stephen爱极了他这身内衣（undersuit）。这件衣服通体全黑，与他给Peter制作的第一套蜘蛛侠装甲类似，注入了纳米科技和凯夫拉纤维，完全与皮肤紧致贴合。衣服覆盖了他的脖子和四肢，但每当他弯腰，所有弯曲与凸起都会显露无疑。

> 注：Kevlar纤维，蝙蝠侠的服装里也是这个材料，有防弹功能，强度很高，总之是强化材料。

“你确定你只是个男人吗？”Stephen的嗓音粗粝，走到了Tony身边，将手掌放在了那儿。望着Stephen的瞳孔扩张，充满了渴望，Tony屏住了呼吸。

Tony无法言说，将所有想说的话变作了对Stephen的凝视，感受着Stephen在衣料上来回摩挲着拇指。那几乎感觉像是在抚摸他赤&裸的肌肤；Tony想让他触摸自己赤&裸的肌肤。

他将Stephen的肩向外推，让彼此面对着面，用胳膊勾住了对方的后颈，缓缓靠近，品尝着男人的手在他身上盘旋的感觉，就仿佛他对于应该先触摸哪儿不知所措一般。

“好吧Vincent。”Tony开口，将身体朝Stephen欺近，望着对方喘不过气来。

Tony一直觉得Stephen的中间名有些性感，就仿佛他的名字是个正直、道德的公民，中间名却是隐匿着性感的影子，无情地操&*弄，然后在毫无戒心的处子耳边低语着下流的诺言。

只不过Tony并非处子，而他知道自己想要什么。

“你为什么不打开我看看呢？”

这份许可使得Stephen将Tony的腰推到了桌子的金属边沿上，贪婪地将嘴唇欺上了Tony的唇。

他们曾分享过热烈的亲吻，但这一个就如同太阳的火焰一般灼烧。Tony的心脏几乎要承受不住这一切；舌头深深探进他口中，双手楔进他的脊背，来自另一具躯体的热量，桌子深深压在他背后的疼痛，还有Stephen不断飙升的欲望，抵住了他的髋骨。

Tony从Stephen的颈上松开一条胳膊，撑在身后的桌子上。一个简单的结界将桌子上的东西如同被电磁脉冲炮轰击一般扫开了，然后掉在地板上发出粉碎的声音。

“我已经学会了足够多的魔法，多到能让我们做了没有？”他柔声问道，歪着脑袋，将男朋友的眼睛吸引到了自己脖颈的曲线上。

“是的。”Stephen几乎是咆哮着，捉住了Tony的大腿，抬起来将他放在了桌子上。法师的手从下往上拂过他的大腿，手指抠挖着，一边在Tony下颌的一角咬了一口。这令Tony倒抽了一口气，他能感觉到Stephen对着皮肤微微一笑；吮吸、亲吻、啃咬、舔舐，直到Tony呻吟着弓起了脊背，想要更多。

Stephen折回，在他嘴上留下一个带来淤伤的吻，一边摩挲着他的后颈，好像在寻找什么办法除掉那些没有意义的累赘装饰。Tony等不及了，已经硬得不行，需要一些空间来释放。

Stephen找到了他脖子上圆形的按钮，揿了下去。这触发了紧身衣的开关，衣服从背后裂开，从Tony身上松了开来。

Stephen断开他们的亲吻，两人都喘息不已。他将额头抵着Tony的额头，抓住布料缓缓剥下，露出了Tony的肌肤。

衣服被褪到腰间，Stephen有些着恼地将它停在那儿，转而用手抚摸着Tony胸口肿胀的、红色的伤痕。那里看起来像是土星，反应堆的圆圈，横亘着来自Steve盾牌的线形痕迹。Stephen倾身，沿着圆圈追索抚摸，亲吻中心，然后他轻轻皱眉，反复摩挲过那道线。

“这个是怎么弄的？”他问道，声音中充满了好奇，与强烈的欲望。

Tony忍着不让自己去看脑海中浮现的景象。

“与邪恶作斗争得来的。我们可以继续了吗？”他故意用小腿蹭着Stephen的裆部，男人微微弯起身子，发出一声美妙的呻吟。

“我很气自己没在那艘甜甜圈飞船上就要了你。”Stephen用柔软丰润的嘴唇亲吻着他的锁骨，一下又一下。接着他移到了Tony的乳头上，然后用同样的方法对待Tony的脖子，Tony朝他弓身向前活动，用双腿勾住了Stephen的屁股，让彼此的臀紧贴在一起。他们感受着彼此的硬挺，此起彼伏地喘着粗气。

> 注：I'm so mad at myself for not taking you on that donut ship。我觉得taking you吧其实有很多意思，但我就要选比较污的那种……咳咳咳，所以，就变成了Stephen说骚话了。

Stephen一手将Tony推下去平躺在了桌子上，另一手扯着Tony的身体探索其他的地方。

Tony如释重负了叹了口气，他的勃起终于能够不受约束地立起。他赤着一只脚踩在桌子边沿，另一条腿垂下来，头靠在金属上，眼睛盯着明亮的天花板，努力理清朦胧的视野。

出乎他意料，滚烫的舌头舔上了他的顶端，令他大声喘息，背不由自主地从桌子上拱了起来。

Stephen邪恶地继续动作，舌头打着转，沿着根部的经络舔舐着，然后将Tony含进了口中，火热的口腔里。

“Stephen！”Tony喘息着，仿佛声音都不是自己的了。他想看Stephen，想看他口中含着自己阴茎的样子，但那剧烈的热度源源不断涌入Tony的感官，削弱了他肌肉运动的能力。

可惜，这没有持续太久，Stephen停了下来，最后舔了一下Tony的硬挺，随即霸道（commandingly？）地捏住了Tony的腿根，用覆着茧子的拇指摩挲着的大腿内侧，让Tony性奋地抽搐了起来。

“你能让我……”

“我们什么都没。”Tony呼着气，用胳膊肘支起自己去看Stephen。恐惧开始降临，如果他们不得不停下来呢？

Stephen轻抖手腕，然后手中出现了一瓶旅行装润滑剂与金色包装的安全套。

“操。你一定得教我这个。”

“很及时。所以，你确定要让我来吗？”Stephen在他的臀上落下一个温柔缠绵的吻，强调着这个问题。

等他回想起来，Stephen的关怀一定会让他脸红的；但他现在唯一想要的就是让对方进来，让Stephen无处不在。

“是的，傻瓜。操我，我已经……”Tony喘息，因双腿间的欲望不住扭动。Stephen颤抖地松开腰带，以惊人的速度甩开，然后深深吸了一口气。

他的阴茎就跟身高差不多高，差不多长，Tony一边想着一边吞咽着。他从未如此渴望。

Stephen放下安全套，旋开盖子，在手指和Tony的洞口上涂了许多油脂，然后探出手指，在边缘慢慢打转。

手指完全贯穿了Tony；Tony开始呻吟着Stephen的名字、淫荡的句子、无意义的音节。此时此刻，他将所有控制权交给了Stephen，颤抖着、躺着、急切地扭动着臀部。他不记得上一次任由自己如此被摆布是何时了。Stephen，穿戴整齐，控制着所有的权力，将第二根手指添进了Tony红艳、赤裸的身体里。

很快，Stephen抽出了三根手指，Tony听到安全套包装撕开、润滑油瓶盖咔哒打开的声音，这令他又扭起了屁股。他全神贯注等待着，低头望望Stephen。男人挤进来的时候，Tony将双腿张得更开，口唇大张，发出有力的呻吟，直到再也发不出任何声音。

待到Stephen彻彻底底进来，Tony觉得自己要哭出来了。感觉真好，终于被填满了。他绷紧大腿，呜咽着让Stephen动起来。

持续的摩擦让Tony睁大了眼睛，呻吟声盖过了指甲刮过金属的声音。

桌子很低，于是Stephen弯下身体，Tony抬起了屁股；他凑到了Tony嘴边，狠狠亲吻Tony。

Stephen加快了节奏，用舌头操着Tony的嘴，配合着身体的动作；Tony愉悦地接受了，用力地将指甲挠过Stephen的身体，好留下痕迹，让它们留得足够久。

“快到了。”Stephen朝着Tony湿漉漉的嘴喘息着，推力开始微微一滞。

“打碎我。”Tony喘息着，低沉而绝望地抓过Stephen的脊背。

Stephen的瞳孔扩张，挑战着不可能的事情，眼中沾染了所有了颜色。他挺直身体，调整着Tony屁股和阴茎的角度，重重碾过Tony的前列腺，让他看见了星星。

就是这样，Stephen每次都能准准地击中Tony，桌子在他们身下发出剧烈的声响，移动着。

就这样持续下去，直至太过。Tony悸动地抓住Stephen，如此用力地拉扯着他的上衣，直到听见缝合的地方爆裂开来。他弓起身子，高潮随之而来，溅了他自己满满一肚子。

这让Stephen也到达了顶点；他颤抖着将指甲楔进了Tony的二头肌，到达终点，随即张开嘴，释放了出来。

停顿了片刻，只剩大声的喘息，最后一记令人兴奋的戳刺，Stephen抽了出来。

安全套丢进垃圾箱里的声音传来，随即是拉链与皮带扣的敲击声。

“操我。”Tony喘息着，颤抖着躺在那儿，感受着该死地好得不行的感觉笑了起来。Stephen不在身体里了，感觉不太对。

“我需要点时间。”Stephen回答道，将手撑在Tony两边的桌子上，带着满怀爱意的笑容低头看他。Tony不满地叫了一声，玩笑地踢了踢他的膝盖。

Stephen完美的头发因愉悦的过程而变得凌乱，更多的发丝垂在了额头上，不仅仅是一缕。他的瞳孔依然张大这，面色潮红，嘴唇红润，Tony觉得他从来没有看起来这么美丽过。

“打碎我，嗯？”Tony推着自己坐起来，Stephen说着从另一张桌子上取来一块黄色的毛巾。“你从没这么顺从地服从过。”他用毛巾小心翼翼地踢Tony清洁身体，令人上瘾的嘴唇上带着笑意。

“是吗？那等着看我主导的时候吧。”

Stephen的笑容微微一黯。

小伙子，我们会玩得很开心的。

“你真是太棒了，”Stephen亲吻着Tony的鼻子，然后是他的脸颊，“我觉得这很好，价值5万美元。”他啄吻着Tony的嘴唇，用修长的手指抚摸过Tony裸露的大腿。

“就算要杀了我你也得留着那该死的钱，Stephen。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：做之前喊中间名真的很涩诶，托尼你会撩，奇果然把持不住好吗。  
学会了魔法就可以开车啦！这个奖励真不错。


	8. Chapter 8

一周后，Tony发觉自己有点陷入了困境。

他正在开车；因为即便他已经能开传送门得到任何他想去的地方了，他也不希望自己对车的热爱消亡。

收音机开始播放起一首他不怎么感冒的歌曲，于是他调到了不久前黑进的警察频道，好看看纽约郊区又发生了些什么蠢事。

里面在讨论一起银行抢劫案，没什么被盗，一个人在大楼里撒尿没被抓住，对他来说还真不错。

接下来的消息吸引了Tony的注意；

“Stark仓库有人闯入，完毕。”

Tony看了一眼前方，正是他正驱车驶向的高速公路旁的那个仓库。他本打算径直开车经过，但最新的消息令他放慢了速度，然后将车停在了建筑边上。

他做的第一步便是从车子里跳出来，进到里面去，轰它一炮。但随着年龄增长他没那么自负了，理论上说，他知道自己至少应该让别人知道他在哪儿。

Tony打开车上中控面板，然后给善良友好的老朋友好邻居蜘蛛侠打了个电话。

“Peter。”

“如果是跟你仓库有关的话，我马上就到了。”确实，他听上去有点上气不接下气。

“我在这儿了，我们可以一起进去吧？”

线路发出哔哔的声音。

Tony皱起眉头，这么简单粗暴不像Peter的作风。他姑且当这孩子荡过城市的时候不想说话。

Peter很快就进入了视野，从一棵树上荡了过来，降落在Tony的车旁。他依然没说话，只是示意Tony跟着他，跑到建筑的拐角处，然后探身张望这大楼的入口处。

当Peter确认无障碍之后，他们来到仓库前，只见巨大的门板已经不在那儿，而是坠在草地上，弯曲变形。

Peter看起来准备进去；Tony抓住他的胳膊肘将他拉了回来，另一手轻点反应堆，让装甲包围住周身。

他绝不会让Peter先进去的。

Tony冲进大楼，准备好应付可能会出现的一堆躯体了。

然而一道蓝光闪过。

他猛地飞了出去，速度太快以至于无法呼吸，保持着一种几乎要折断人脖子的速度飞着，接二连三地撞过了一棵又一棵的树。

他最后感觉到的就是胸口的震动与肌肉的疼痛。

\------

他浑身都疼。

黑暗的房间里，他朝着泛黄的天花板眨了眨眼睛，感觉到的第一件事情就是肌肉的酸痛。

“Tony？”

他将头歪过去，只见Stephen俯在他身上，一脸忧虑。

“出什么事了？”他呻吟道，伸手去摸反应堆，然后轻轻敲击让盔甲收起来，这样就能躺在床上得到更多安慰了。

“仓库里的是AIM。他们用你的弧形能量炮击中了你。”Tony听到房间角落里传来Peter的声音，于是用一只胳膊肘支撑起来去看他。

注：Advanced Idea Mechanics，先锋科技，总之就是那个邪恶的反派科技组织。

动用他的肌肉事实上疼极了；Stephen迅速抓住一个枕头，垂直靠在床头板上，扶着Tony坐了起来。

“被以己之道还施己身真是糟透了。”他呻吟了一声，捏了捏Stephen的手表示谢谢。

注：I create that comes back to bite me in the ass。

“你是靠自己搞定的？”Tony问Peter。男孩看起来似乎生气得不行，双臂抱在胸前。

“我打电话给Stephen送你来的医院。我以为你要死了！你撞穿了十几棵树。”他说着，嗓音嘶哑。“我去抓AIM的特工的时候，他坚持帮了忙。”

“Peter，你干么不开心？我不是好好的活着嘛，对吧？”Tony松垮垮地朝自己比了个手势。

“我不开心不是因为那个。我今天早上和Steve聊了聊。”他松开双臂，手在身体两侧握紧了拳头。

“啊？聊什么？”

“你为什么不告诉我他对你做了什么？”

“因为Peter，你喜欢美国队长。”

“这就好比我告诉你说我喜欢吸海#洛#因，而你却没告诉我让我停下来一样！”Peter咬紧牙关，脸因为愤怒憋红了。

“好吧，不，不是真的。”他虚弱地争辩道。

“他告诉我他用盾牌切开了你的胸口。” 

沉默锋利得能将石头一刀两断。Tony瞥了一眼Stephen，知道他会在对方脸上看到什么表情。现在他知道胸口那道线是从哪儿来的了。

“是的，他做的，但Peter——”

“我让他带我出去吃油条！我们坐在外门面的小桌子上，他听不懂我的流行词时，我还笑了！”Peter走到床边，目光在角落里闪烁起来。

“确实。我不想为此让你坏了心情，Peter。”Tony轻声解释，试图让男孩释怀点。

“你知道我发现自己是和一个差点就把你头砍下来的人在一起的时候，有多恶心吗？”Tony从没见过Peter这个样子，也从未料到会这样。他怒气冲冲，脖子上青筋暴突，一表无余。

“他不是个坏人，Peter。”

那都是事实。Steve Rogers本身并不是坏人。他只是对Tony不好；如今，即使他甚至不再将Steve当成是朋友，他也知道他并不是一个坏人。对其他人都不是，只是对Tony自己罢了。

“不要为他辩护，Tony。”Stephen轻声说道，一只手抚着他的肩。那只手比平日里颤抖得愈加厉害。

“他只是尽力想保护他的朋友。”

Tony总是搞砸一切。一切。他不想毁掉Peter和Steve的关系。不像Tony，倘若你忽略秘密与谎言，美国队长是一个值得尊敬的人物。

“Steve自己告诉我说，他本不用做得那么过。他开始哭，Stark先生，他说他本可以将你打晕就行，可他差点杀了你！”

“那有什么关系呢Peter？我还活着。”

“有什么关系？这很重要！你知道你对我有多重要吗？”男孩的眼泪终于夺眶而出，沿着他的脸颊滚滚落下。

Tony或许有，又或许没觉得自己的眼睛也有点刺痛。

“你是我的家人，Stark先生，我……我尊敬你，我关心你，我爱你。”他抽泣着，趴在床脚，将脸埋在了手里。

天啊。

Tony只觉心在流泪。他头一回允许自己看着Peter，像看着自己的儿子。如此令人难以置信，勇敢，有爱的孩子。

“过来这儿。”他说着，口中吐出的词已然哽咽。

Peter飞快地投进Tony的张开的双臂，将头靠在他的肩膀上，一边将白衬衫揉成一团一边吸着鼻子。Tony微笑着把脸贴在Peter的头顶上，搂紧了他的肩。

“其他我认识的人里面还有没有想杀你的了？”他静静说道，靠近Tony。

“呃……Thor勒了我一次。Wanda用一辆车压扁了我。其他都好。”他保证道。提到Wanda的时候Stephen脸上露出了某种滑稽的厌恶的笑容。随着时间推移，Tony逐渐意识到没什么能比滥用魔法更让Stephen讨厌的了。

“我不懂。你们曾经在一起。为什么他还要跟你打？”Peter蹭着Tony的衬衫。

“为了保护Bucky不受我的伤害。事实是，他爱Bucky胜过爱我，过去是，将来也是，永远。”

Tony尽量让自己不去感受那股苦涩的滋味，但有些东西总是会留下来。

“如果我是他，我永远不会选择其他任何不是你的人。”Stephen说，坐在Tony的另一边，吻了吻他的脸。

“我也是。”

“骗人，你会选择你May姨。”

Peter咯咯笑了起来，Tony也开心地笑了。

就是这样，Peter和Stephen，就是所有他需要的幸福了。

他们就那么坐了一会儿，久得足够让Tony和Peter打起瞌睡了。

“很晚了。Peter，我送你回家。”Stephen低沉的声音唤醒了他们俩。他似乎是故意那么做的——投射出了某种效果。

“好吧。我们能吃点东西吗？我饿了。”Peter打着哈欠，坐了起来。Tony现在觉得脑袋上的压力影响了他的肩膀。整个身体就像是一个巨大的疼痛感受器。

“当然了。中餐如何？”

“太棒了！”Peter兴高采烈，站起来，穿着那件超级任天堂T恤伸了个懒腰，Stephen对此笑了起来。

“Tony我给你准备了洗澡水，去泡一下吧。我会带外卖回来。”Stephen打开一个传送门，此时Peter笨拙地抱了抱Tony。有点痛，不过值得。

“谢谢你亲爱的。”Tony对Stephen说道，对方朝他微笑着，就像Tony是宇宙中唯一的存在一样，然后带着Peter穿过了传送门。

圣所里十分安静，除了Tony从床上爬出来，依靠纯粹的意志力拖着自己走进浴室时发出的呻吟声。

正如Stephen承诺的那样，有准备停当的泡泡浴，浴缸边上还放了一些茶和一堆蜡烛。

Stephen对他来说太好了。太好了。

他像个白痴一样微笑起来，费力地脱掉衣服，爬进浴缸，没去想为什么液体会发出橙色的光。当他沉入水中，一切都得到了解释。那似乎被施了魔法，让他的肌肉得到了甜蜜的解脱。

Tony叹口气，小心翼翼仰头，思索着能感谢Stephen的所有办法。

然后思绪向未来发展：Nat是对的，Tony有Peter。问题是他是否想要另一个孩子。他不太确定，担心如果自己再有一个孩子，就会没空陪Peter了

孩子们并不总会以你希望的方式成长。如果Tony的孩子和他自己一样长大，沉迷药物和酒精，又该如何？如果他的孩子永远找不到出路，过着悲伤、破碎的生活，又该如何？

Peter很完美，他是个善良，聪明的孩子，前途无量，拥有美国队长希望的道德指南针。但那孩子想要Tony，视他为家人。如果他不给Peter一切乃至更多，那他就太蠢了。

还有Stephen。Stephen会像Steve一样吗？不可思议，直到表现出真正的样子；又或者这已经是他本来的样子，那会永远吗？

Tony希望他是永远的那个人。

不知怎的，Tony内心深处觉得Stephen就是那个人。他命中注定要在一起的那个人。

太蠢了，但让Tony在休息的时候微笑起来。

最后，他喝完了魔法治疗茶，洗澡水也凉了。Tony走了出来，用毛巾擦干了自己。

感觉焕然一新，就像被撞穿一堆树干时一样。

Tony自然而然地走进Stephen的房间，打开他的小衣柜，搜索着衣服，然后拿出一件灰色长袖上衣，套到头上。洗澡可能有所帮助，但他将手臂举过头顶时肌肉还是不舒服地拉伸着。

接着Tony拿起一条黑色的平角内裤穿上，看着灰色的袖子将手整个包住，他觉得自己会习惯穿着Stephen的衣服，那有一种很安全的感觉。

手机的声响分散了他的注意力，他离开房间，循着铃声穿过大厅走进了餐厅。没什么特别的，一扇巨大的窗户，面朝着圣所背后，前面是一张光秃秃的长方形桌。Stephen的手机在上面震动。Tony凝视着屏幕上Wong的名字。他拿起手机，顿了顿，然后放了回去。是Stephen的电话，不用他来接。

铃声停了，退回了Stephen的锁屏。上面是Tony在他们去意大利的海滩时绊倒的背影。照片拍到了他摔倒的一瞬间的样子。这让Tony笑了起来。

直到他读到了发进来的短信。

Wong：接电话。

Wong：我们现在需要谈谈这个问题。这很重要。

然后电话又响了。

Tony开始担心。如果是什么跨维怪物在攻击Wong怎么办？如果Stephen陷入危险了怎么办？

在他足够担心到确定自己应该接听电话时，铃声又停了。

Tony看到弹出了一条Wong的语音邮件通知。

他果断地抓起手机，试了两次之后，破解了密码，点击了语音信箱，然后才意识到自己不能这么做。

机器的语音响起，他的心在等待中跳动，然后Wong的声音响了起来。

“Stephen，我知道这让你烦恼，我也知道你不想谈这个。但我们必须谈谈。你不是现实的存在，你忽略了一切可能出错的地方。如果Tony不想继承至尊法师的衣钵怎么办？你有没有考虑过这个问题？你有没有考虑过告诉他这就是你训练他的目的？我知道……我知道很快这就不是你的事了，但你现在还是至尊法师，你需要考虑我们的存在的命运。给我回电话。”

留言以刺耳的哔哔声结束，Tony就那么盯着手机。面对着这条新信息，他面色苍白。

Stephen教他魔法，这样他就可以成为下任至尊法师。但是为什么？为什么那不关Stephen的事了？他会卸任然后消失吗？

将一切都推到Tony身上？

Tony脑中的齿轮转动着，创造的机器打碎了他内心的什么东西。

背叛。

Stephen对他说的所有事情，所有他为之倾倒的东西。

一切又重演了。

他必须坐下来。拖出一把椅子，重重坐在上面，双手插进头发。

Steve说对了，Steve他妈的说对了。

他想吐。

“哦，你在这里。我买了虾——Tony，你还好吗？”Stephen将中餐扔在桌子上，蹲在他身边，一只手搭在他肩头。Tony直愣愣地，拒绝看他。

“我爱你，Stephen。你知道你对我做了什么吗？”他用破碎的呢喃说道。他不想用这种方式告诉Stephen他爱他。这不是他想要的任何结果。

“Tony，我也爱你。你不应该对此感到高兴吗？”Stephen揉了揉Tony的背。这一点都不令人宽慰。

“不，因为你骗了我，我上了当。”他终于坐起来，低头看到Stephen迷茫的表情。

“什么？”太棒了。所以，即使一切崩溃了，他也能保守谎言。就像Steve试图做的那样。

“你真的爱我吗？什么？还是说这一切都只是为了让我去做你想让我做的事情的伎俩？”他痛苦地啐了一口。

“Tony，你到底在说什么？”Stephen伸出手，但还没来得及碰到，Tony便站了起来。

“你和他一样。你就和Steve一样。”

“不，拜托别那么说。”Stephen看起来就像是一件刚刚破碎的玻璃饰品，就像没什么能更比这更伤他了一样。

“当我问你为什么要教我魔法时，你所说的所有那些都是谎言，不是吗？你只是想让我接替你的位置，这样你就可以跑得远远的，再也不用想我了。”Tony指责道。就在那一刻，Stephen目光中的迷雾消散，出现了了然的曙光。

“你想错了，Tony。没错，我确实希望你接替我的位置，我信任你，完完全全信任你。我知道你是最佳的至尊法师的人选。”

“你为什么不直接告诉我Stephen？”Tony打断了他的话，握紧了拳头，心都碎了。

“我绝望了。你是我唯一的希望。现在仍然是。”他的眼睛在恳求。

“所以你骗我，假装你在乎？”像是有一把刀刺进了Tony的心脏，他希望所有这些痛都能够消失。

“Tony，我要死了。”Stephen静静地说。

沉默。

“什么？”

他听不懂。这个词开始以尖锐的角度倾轧而下。

“我是那么在乎你，Tony。很久之前，我就为你去死了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：狗血言情模式上线……


	9. Stephen Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提要：事情变好了。然后每况愈下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：可能需要多习惯一下言情风……（但我看得还有点美滋滋是怎么回事）

“Stephen……”Tony睁大了棕色的眼睛，盯着Stephen的脸，拼命地想要找到答案，想要弄明白。他不愿意告诉他。但他必须弄明白。

“杀死Thanos是有代价的。一命换一命。我用来杀他的维度的力量正在吞噬我，很快那就会将我变成一个没有思想的生物，将我拖进它的黑暗中。我只剩一个月的时间了。”

他的皮肤变得越来越难以隐藏；他所要做的就是只要扯下脖子上的高领，露出脖子上蔓延向上的深紫色阴云。每天他醒来的时候，身上的紫色都会变得更多一些，这是一个信号，标志着黑暗维度正在夺走他的身体。

Tony盯着他的脖子，然后又抬头看着他的眼睛。

“为什么……为什么你要那么做，如果你知道……”

“Tony，你的命比我的更有价值。”他告诉他。Tony已经在摇头了。

“不，不是的。”他重复着，声音变得哽咽。

“不，我们必须解决这个问题。”Tony用恳求的姿势抓住Stephen的上衣。那双看着Tony的眼睛无神，眼圈红润，显得无比悲伤。

“我试过了。你觉得我这一个月都去哪儿了？我沉迷在古籍中，我能做的就是将这个过程减慢。但无法阻止。”Stephen不得不说道。这是事实。黑暗次元以命换命。这是永恒的法则。

“你得继续努力！”Tony绝望地摇晃着Stephen的身体，泪水顺着他美丽的脸庞滚落。

“Tony，我真的爱你。很爱你。但那样不公平，对你保密，是我太自私了。”Stephen将Tony的脸用双手捧住，让他抬起头来，这样Tony就能看到他眼中的歉意了。

“那对你不公平，你是自私……就那样去死。”Tony哭泣道。Stephen将他拉近，搂住了他，胳膊在他身边颤抖。

“我知道，亲爱的。我知道。”他低声说，亲吻Tony的头发，只希望自己能与Tony永远生活在一起，陪在他身边。

“对不起，你一点都不像他。我相信你在乎。”Tony低语道。

看着世界上最强大的Tony Stark沦为一个绝望的、小小的球，这让Stephen心碎。看着自己所爱的一切都沦为一团无望的球，让Stephen感觉破碎。

“谢谢。”当那个可怕的标签被撕去，他的胸口落下一块重量。

“我们该怎么做？”Tony问道。他穿着Stephen的衣服，看起来很可爱；但他决定了要制定行动计划的心如此坚决。

“我们要幸福。这就是我想要的。我想要你微笑。”

\------

接下来的两周过得满满当当。对他们来说，无非是加快Tony的学习进程，度过数小时的艰苦训练，然后是去奢华的晚餐和日常旅行，随后一切以美好的做*爱之夜结束。

Tony的思绪被搅得翻天覆地（blowing under and over），一如承诺的。

但并非每天晚上都会以呻&吟与令人心碎的愉悦告终。有些晚上Peter会过来，他们三个会依偎在Tony的特大号床上看《阿拉丁》或是《哈尔的移动城堡》又或是其他以魔法巫师为主题的电影，因为Peter和Tony觉得这种类型的很有趣。

他们也带Peter参加了一些不错的晚餐和度假。最近一次出格的行动是Tony轻松地驾驶了一艘快艇航行，驶离了海岸，然后他们坐在一起，吃三明治，并给游过周围的鱼加上名字和故事背景。有一对形影不离的鱼，老黏在一起，一条总在另一条前面，Tony给他们取名为Sherlock和John。

哦，Stephen真是爱极了他们。若能让他的生命再多加几秒钟的时间，好让他可以与他们一起度过，他愿意去做一切。

昨夜Tony带他们去了西班牙吃饭，一家很不错的店，有着这个国家最棒的菜。他将Stephen正在死去的消息告诉了Peter。

男孩自然是无法接受的。

第二天早上Stephen在Tony的怀里醒来，发现Peter用一种很不舒服的姿势在椅子里打盹。

Peter吓坏了。Stephen知道，他害怕了。

在事情变得更糟之前，Stephen以为他没什么好失去的了。现在他有了。

影响变得越来越深远。虽然他们还在一起大笑，但也有了安静、暗沉的时刻。有时候Stephen

醒来，会发现Tony坐在床上凝视着一片黑暗；有时候，他会被轻轻的呜咽弄醒。

Peter和Tony不在的时候，Stephen也会暴躁、生气、弄坏家具，有时还会朝着墙壁大吼大叫；只是为了不要对着Wong那么做。知道他在死去，却束手无策，真让人无比怨怒。

直至次日一早他醒了过来，感觉有什么不一样了。

往常都是一样的：他在Tony身边醒来，感觉到不适，往衬衫底下打量会发现深紫色吞噬了更多苍白的皮肤，内心则变得更加崩溃。

但这次，他躺在冰冷的床上，一点都没感到恶心。

他透过衬衫底下看，心都快跳出来了。

干干净净的。他的皮肤干干净净的。

Stephen知道这一定是一个梦。奇迹是不会就那么“发生”的。

他将上衣扯过头顶，摩挲了下自己的皮肤，仿佛有什么妆会脱落下来，露出底下丑陋的紫色阴云。不会有这样的运气的。

他还可以做最后一件事来检查。自从Thanos的事以来，他的灵体就会发出紫色的光芒，眼睛也是紫色的。Tony问起的时候他说了谎，说那是因为他在引导更大的力量。

但那其实只是黑暗维度在渐渐占据他身体的主导。

他从身体中冲出去，低头看着自己的手。

没有发光。

他本能地倒回了自己的身体，从床上蹦了起来，随随便便穿好牛仔裤，问Friday去哪儿能找到Tony。

“Stark先生在西边的户外区域。”

Stephen几乎是飞跃着穿过了基地，松垮的牛仔裤掉下来差点绊倒了他，径直从走出房间的Natasha面前冲了过去，砰地一声，他急忙向Natasha道了个歉。

等他找到Tony的时候，赤着的脚已经被草地弄湿了。不可否认，现在还太早，并且在外面裸着上身有点夸张，但他不在乎。不知怎的，他痊愈了。

“Tony！Tony！”

Tony面朝着另一边，正坐在一张野餐桌前，还没等Tony转过来，Stephen就伸出胳膊搂住了他的背，将他整个拥在了怀里。

“消失了。”他呼吸着，将脸颊贴在Tony身上，感觉自由了。不再有他会过早死去的束缚和枷锁了。

他抓住Tony的胳膊将人从凳子上抱了起来，这样就能环抱着Tony的腰，抱着他转圈了。

“都不见了！看！”他将Tony放下，退后一步，指着自己干净的胸膛——谢天谢地，这张空白的画布曾经布满诅咒。

Tony绽开了一个最美的笑容，他的眼睛比Stephen见过的任何东西都要明亮。

他将头靠在Stephen的肩膀上，搂着他的被，然后呼了一口气，就像是第一次呼吸一样。

“我太开心了。”他说着，手指抠进背上的皮肤，紧紧地拥抱着，紧到几乎发疼。

Stephen了解为什么，他本在从Tony手中溜走，每天都离死亡越来越近，离Tony越来越远。

倘若他们的角色互换，Stephen是永远不会放手的。

“Tony，我一直希望有一个时刻，让我能告诉你，我对你的感觉是多么特别，但找不到时间。现在，我觉得是时候告诉你了，我爱你，胜过我爱过的任何东西。”Stephen坦白道，温柔地抚摸过Tony的颧骨。

Tony并不脆弱。他像用大理石浇筑，而非玻璃制成。他是一尊魅力的大理石雕像，矗立于孤独的基座之上，只是内心深处有道道裂痕。Stephen希望，或许他的爱能够封缄起那些因痛苦与背叛而生出的裂痕。

“我也爱你，Stephen。我不知道没了你我要如何活下去。”Tony伸长身子，朝Stephen的唇吻了一下，然后把脸埋进了他的颈窝，牢牢抱住，仿佛Stephen抱得还不够紧似的。

Stephen曾以为爱情是愚蠢而无用的。

说他是错误的都太轻描淡写了。因为Tony，Stephen觉得自己过得比以往任何时候都更加幸福、更加明亮，因为Tony，他有了比他自己更值得活下去的存在。

曾经他艰难地在人生中跋涉。

现在他在舞蹈。

“我想带你去巴黎，伴着《rubber band man》在星空底下跳华尔兹，然后搞一个蛋糕，上面用讨厌的红色糖霜写上‘恭喜你你不会死了’。”Stephen吐出这一句，左右摇晃着他们，然后在给Tony描述画面的时候，自己朝着Tony的耳朵笑了出来。

“好极了，我不用死的时候可没机会庆祝。”

“不用死……你差点死了？为什么？什么时候？”

“等我们伴着Peter Quill的主题曲在星空底下跳舞的时候我再告诉你。”

\------

Stephen会恨他的人生的。

因为他才幸福了两天，这种快乐就被夺走了。

他和Tony确实去了巴黎——Tony给他们定了个贵得离谱的房间，附带一个能俯瞰埃菲尔铁塔的阳台，还有一张特大号的床，他们好好利用了这个房间。他们跳舞的全程都在笑，因为试图用欢快爵士乐来跳旋转的华尔兹。Stephen给Tony的笑罩了个时间循坏，然后他就可以不停感受这美妙了。

那个蛋糕则俗气得难以置信，上面写着令人讨厌的红色字母。Tony告诉了Stephen钯中毒的事情，还有他父亲留下的新元素。

Tony Stark创造了一个新的、该死的元素。他凌驾于自然之上。Stephen过去的人生里一定是做了什么伟大的事情，才能把这个人叫做自己的男朋友。

第三天他们和Peter一起去了迪士尼乐园；就和所有热爱老套内容的青少年一样，到那儿去是他的梦想。

没料到的是，Tony也变成了一个青少年，他以独特的标准、以完全正常的成年人姿态走了进去，然后很快就笑得乱七八糟，买下出现在眼前的所有东西，还和Peter一起派对跟阿拉丁还有花木兰合影。

次日，Stephen是独自躺在Tony的床上醒来的，身边空无一人。Tony出差了。没了他，没了他阳光明媚的笑容，没了他温色调的肌肤，整个房间都忧郁了起来。

那便是所有幸福感消失的时刻。

因为Stephen的大脑有时间来思考Tony之外的事情了；随即他很快围绕着发生的所有事情建立起了一个推理的链条。

从黑暗维度手中的夺走一个生命的代价，便是获得另一个。Stephen施放咒语的时候便知道，那会让他失去自由，这个维度会夺走他的自由。

它可不会就那么改变主意。肯定是发生了什么。

Stephen从床上滚下来，披上Tony件豪华的丝绸长袍，打开了通往圣所图书馆的传送门。

“这说不通。”他穿过门，赤脚踩在冰冷的地板上，一边说道。

“诅咒会就那么消失吗？我知道。”Wong回答道。身边围绕着打开的书籍和古老的经文，显然是在深入研究。

“我还没找到任何答案。”他解释道。Stephen盯着书，一些甚至他见都没见过。那就是说Wong几乎翻遍了整个图书馆。

“你觉得，会不会也许是时间宝石干的？”Stephen一边问一边用手指拨弄着坏掉的锁。他知道这是条线索，也知道Wong会说什么。

但问题总要被提出。

“不。如果它能阻止你的诅咒，你根本就不会变成紫色的了。”两人都点头表示同意，然后Wong继续去吸收古老的词汇了。

“也许它们不再需要恶魔奴隶了？”

Wong不出所料地忽略了他。

“真奇了怪了。我不知道这是怎么回事。你是真正的Stephen吗？”Wong 扬眉，挑衅道。

“真得跟Beyonce一样真。”

Wong对他的回答翻了个白眼。

“所以你现在要做什么？”他问Stephen。后者就爱装自己掌控了全局，因为毕竟就是他在掌控全局。但他从未感到如此无能为力。

“等等看？看看会不会发生什么？”

“我只希望这是一个奇迹，而不是另一个诅咒。”


	10. Chapter 10

已经过去了一周，看来黑暗维度并没发作。Stephen没死，一切都很好。

除了Tony超级忙着对付政*府和SI的事情。

“你是不是觉得现在不做CEO了，不那么被需要了？”Stephen说。他们正沿着美丽的古巴海滩散步，他全副武装，戴着太阳镜，穿着背心和短裤，还有拖鞋和防晒霜。

然而Tony并没这么装备。他卷起裤脚来以防沾到水，手里提着鞋子和袜子，胳膊底下夹着西装外套，领带解开，把衬衫袖子高高挽了起来。

这家伙是不需要涂防晒，他本来就是古铜色的神仙。

“你可以这么想。但那可是我的名字，而我是个发明家。”Tony耸耸肩，抹掉太阳穴上的汗水。

“夏天为什么还穿三件套？”

“在敦伦开会，那里可没这么热，而且在那儿你必须看起来更加优雅。”他说，当这个其实不那么明智的决定被攻击的时候，显得有点生气，这可爱极了。

“是什么会？”Stephen帮Tony将鞋子接过去，这样当他们在浅浅的水里走着的时候他就可以牵住Tony的手的。和周围的高温比起来，他的手真冷。

“我们在开发的高密全息图。”

“怎么样了？”

“差不多了，打个比方，可以用投影制造一个盾牌，然后让它像普通的盾牌一样用。”

对Stephen而言这听起来并不可能。但他是个法师，Tony还用废料造出了钢铁侠装甲，所以他怀疑“不可能”是否还存在。

“听着很疯狂。”

“是啊，这就是为什么我们遇到很多困难的原因，也是为什么本人必须不停和科学界人士开会的原因。”

“如果是你来做，一定能完成。”

Tony对这句赞美笑了笑，然后举起手来，吻了吻Stephen。

“我知道我是个天才，但让人成为天才的是突破可能的极限。现在我们就在突破的阶段。”

“你曾一夜之间创造了一个新元素。”Stephen干巴巴地说。Tony笑着点了点头。

“公平来说，我只是做了实践的部分。要把结构研究出来可能要花多得多的时间。”他耸耸肩，望着波光粼粼的海面。

“我打赌那用不了一个礼拜。”

“从没人像你这样对我这么有信心。”Tony紧紧握着他的手，他们肩并着肩。

“而我永远都不明白那是为什么。”Stephen告诉他，笑了笑，眼神忧郁。

Tony身边的许多人似乎都不相信他。可是当创造出未来的时候，又是怎样？

即使是Ultron。那或许是邪恶的，但也是技术上的飞跃——拥有独立而强大的头脑的人工智能。

而且难道他们没见识到Vision吗？Vision不仅仅是一个独立的人工智能，他在进化，他有感受，像人一样。

Tony，帮助着创造了这样的生命。他创造出了一些人从未预料会见到的东西。

Tony好几次试图起个话头，Stephen的注意力被分散了开去，最后他好像喘不上气来。

“Tony？”

Tony停下来脚步，当场晃了一下，吞咽了一口，拳头捏紧了衬衫，Stephen只觉得被忧虑包围了。

“我觉得不太舒服。”他喘着气，故意眨着眼。

Stephen立刻意识到这是脱水引起的眩晕。

“你需要水。”他说着打开通往基地厨房的传送门，带着Tony过去。当他拿起玻璃杯从冰箱饮水机里倒水的时候，看到Tony将双手放在柜台上，深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。

“给。”Stephen把杯子放在Tony手边，他自己的手抖得厉害，捏不住杯子。

“谢谢”，Tony呼了口气。似乎在重启设置，然后表现得一切正常，以创纪录的时间喝掉了整杯水。

“非得让我不停告诉你，你得好好照顾自己吗？”

“我知道，我知道，我只是太忙了。”Tony自己去又接了一杯水。并没有踉跄，但他的脚步本来更稳些的。

“这不是拿健康冒险的借口。我讨厌你不把健康放在第一。”

“如果那样，我就不会那么成功了。”Tony朝着玻璃杯的边缘说。

Stephen从灵魂的深处叹了口气。

“Tony……像我爱你一样爱你自己，好吗？”他在Tony脸上轻轻落下一个绵长的吻，得到了一丝微弱的肯定。

Stephen绕过柜台，坐在凳子上面对着Tony，看着对方手里的玻璃杯——他站得过于挺直了。

“也许，坐会儿？”Stephen朝身边的凳子比了个手势。Tony一如既往将头转了过去，但这个动作这一次令他瑟缩了一下，用手指摁住了太阳穴。

“坐下吧。”Stephen乞求道。

Tony茫然地瞪着眼，睁大的瞳孔甚至一动都没动；鉴于这个房间光线很好，Stephen知道事情要变糟糕。

三件事情快速地、接二连三地发生了；Stephen站了起来；Peter突然冲进防火门惊恐地喊着Tony的名字；玻璃杯摔碎在了地板上。

就在他眼前，Tony失去了知觉，摔倒在地上。

“Stark先生！”Peter跑向Tony的身边，被自己绊倒了。而Stephen……找不到任何自己动作的开关。

因为Tony将头侧向一边，露出了脖子的一侧。

他脖子上的血管是紫色的。

这不可能。

“我叫救护车。”Peter结结巴巴地说，一只手去拿后口袋里的电话，另一只手托着Tony的头。男孩脸色苍白，像Tony一样汗流不止。

Peter吓坏了。Peter在发抖。

Tony躺着，一动不动。Tony的……

Stephen猛地动了，从Peter手中抢过电话放在柜台上。

“嘿！”

如果Stephen想的没错，那么救护车也无能为力。

他跪在Tony身边，伸手去解他衬衫的纽扣。这花了不少工夫；Stephen的手颤抖着，被恐惧所影响了。

最后Tony的皮肤露了出来。

是紫色的。

Stephen猛抽一口气，惊惧地站在当场，意识到自己快没有呼吸了。

“哦，我的……”Peter解开其他纽扣，彻底露出Tony的皮肤。

太可怕了。

他几乎浑身都覆盖着紫色，就跟Stephen当初一样。

这就是诅咒的下场。

“这是什么？这就是你之前的那个吗？”Peter悄声问道，抬头望着Stephen，眼底全是恐惧。

显然，仅仅看着Stephen的脸就能给Peter答案了。他摇了摇头，双手捂住了脸。

Stephen迅速地将他们三人传送到了Tony基地里的房间，Peter俯身，Tony重重落在床上。

无法解释。对此Stephen丝毫无法解释。

这说不通。

如果他等着Tony自己醒来解释，他可能会声嘶力竭。

于是Stephen打开了通往图书馆的传送门，“Wong，我现在需要你。”他叫着，将法师的注意力从成堆的书中吸引起来。Wong 抬头望着他皱起眉头。

“是Tony。”Stephen告诉他，真正吐出这句话，令他声音哽咽。

无论是Stephen脸上的表情还是他所说的话都不甚明了，但Wong还是站了起了，匆匆穿过了传送门。

“哦，不。”他吸了口气，望着Tony往常铜色皮肤上的点点痕迹。

Stephen指望Wong会知道点什么，任何事情、任何理由、为什么他最关心的人正在死于本该是他身上的诅咒，为什么诅咒不是他的了？

Wong愣愣站着，显然不知道该说什么，也不知道该作何解释。

“怎么……怎么会这样？”

“我不知道，但我们需要摆脱这个状况。”Stephen惊讶于自己的声音听着还很自信，因为他更感觉自己已经向一尊摔到地面上四分五裂的雕像。

如果他们无法修复怎么办？没有Tony，Stephen能做什么？心碎将让他永远紧闭。

Stephen低头看着Peter，他正俯在床上缩成一团。没了父亲、导师与偶像般的人物，Peter又要如何？

没了Tony Stark的世界会是怎样？

“我们得叫醒他。或许他知道。”Stephen走近床，从Tony的前额拨开一缕头发。即便脸色苍白，汗涔涔的，他也那么美。

他不能离开。

“如果连我们都不知道，你真觉得他会知道吗？”Wong表示。Stephen心里冒出一团火。

“我们还有别的选择吗？”他大喊道，强烈的语气震惊了Wong。

Stephen意识到自己口出恶言并不会有任何帮助，深深将空气吸入他发疼的肺，说道，“听着，如果他不知道这是怎么回事，他也会说出点什么，他一定知道。”他坚持道，颤抖的手指指向Tony。

“所以，我们等他醒来。”

“或者。”Stephen缩回一只手，另一只放在Tony胸口。一碰到Tony的皮肤，Tony便从床上爬了起来，眼睛大睁。

他的虹膜呈现出紫色。

Stephen吸了口气，无法确定自己是否说对了。

“苍天啊，出什么事了？”Tony坐起来，疯狂地环顾四周。不多久他便放满了动作；因为他意识到了自己是在哪儿、和谁在一起，以及他们的样子。

Tony低头看着自己暴露无遗的身体，吐出了一句咒骂——盖棺定论。

他一直在隐瞒。

“Tony，怎么会这样？”Stephen的声音铿锵。

“我知道你不会明白，但我不能让你死。我做不到。”Tony兀自摇了摇头，伸手将纽扣扣回去。

“是你……做的？”Wong说道，听起来就像是Stephen内心深处的共鸣。

Tony点点头。

Stephen不敢相信。他无法理解。

“但怎么做到的？”他一口气说了出来，试图忽略Tony瞳孔四周呈现的紫色，再也回不到焦糖色调的肌肤。

“咒语。将诅咒从一个容器转移到另一个容器。”他朝着自己提示道。

“这种咒语根本不存在。”Wong插话，和Stephen如出一辙地沮丧与困惑，揉了揉自己光秃秃的脑袋。

“这就是我创造它的原因。”Tony说着，仿佛这是什么稀松平常的事情。

Stephen的整个世界因为这件他听到的事情的严重性而坍缩了。

Tony施了一个咒语，将Stephen的诅咒转移给了自己。他做到了。

“你创造了一个咒语？这需要时间和经验，我甚至都没这样的经验。”Wong惊掉了下巴。他还在惊讶此的时候，Stephen已经忍不住将注意力集中在了创造咒语的目的上。

无论何时施下这个咒语，对Tony Stark而言无异于自杀。为了让Stephen活下去，他选择了自杀。

“就是，建造。我是个工程师嘛，我的日常。”他耸了耸肩，仿佛那没什么大不了的。

“我们必须逆转它。咒语在哪儿？我们可以造一个反咒语，对吧？”Stephen的手已经准备好创建一个传送门，脑海里飞快转过各种思绪，点Tony伸手来阻止了他。

“Stephen，我施了咒语，它达到了我希望它实现的效果。你真觉得我会想消除它的影响吗？”Stephen凝视Tony的眼睛，但对方没有看他。那里凝视着死亡。

他不能让这发生。

“Tony不。不要。我们能做一个废除它的咒语的。求你。”Stephen匆匆走到床边，将Tony冰冷的手用他颤抖的双手握住，用眼神恳求着。

“那不可能。我试了。”

最后。遥远。

“你上一次差点死了的时候也是这么想的吗？然后发生了什么？你创造了一个元素，战胜了不可能。你可以再做到一次。”Stephen争辩道，绝望地跪在地上，紧紧握住Tony的冰冷的手，试图凝视着这个人。

“那你对我也太有信心了，Steph。”Tony甜甜一笑，用另一只手覆上Stephen的手。

“不，他不是。我们一定做得到这个，对吗？如果我们一起，怎么可能会解决不了？”

房间里的所有人都转向了Peter特有的充满希望的声音。只是这一次，很紧张，他站在角落里，满脸泪痕。

“Peter……”Stephen看得出Tony望着男孩，心里某个地方碎裂了。或许，希望他能做到一些Stephen做不了的事情。

“我没事。”Peter的目光投向地板，好像那样就能掩藏他年轻脸庞上那活生生的痛苦似的。

“Peter说得对。我们在一起一定能找出点什么。”Stephen盯着Tony，Tony也回以凝视。目光持续、持续着。棕色眼眸与海蓝目光之间进行着无言的争论。

Tony深深叹了口气。

“我们可以试试。可以试试，好吗？上帝啊，只是别牵扯到让别人死去，我就试试。”他呼了口气，用手擦了擦疲惫的双眼。

Stephen觉得已经赢了，这比获得任何头衔或是奖励的感觉还好。但与此同时，事实也并非如此。

“我们需要一个行动计划，就现在。”Wong插话，双臂交叉，等着灵感出现。

过去了太久；但没有任何进展。

“Strange先生……你还记得你跟我讲的那个有关呃……Dormumu的事？”

“是Dormammu。”Wong机械地纠正了他。

但Stephen突然灵光一闪。他的大脑因为Peter方才赐予他的好运金子而闪闪发亮。

“Peter，你是个天才！如果……如果我去黑暗维度，可以再讨价还价一次。”Stephen站了起来，一边说话一边兴奋地踱步。

“你想再被杀个12000次么？”Wong扬眉，显然对他的推理链不得要害。

“你被杀了12000次？”Tony晃了晃，眼中满是痛苦的震惊。Stephen很难说现在是Tony该担心的时候；鉴于他本人才是处在即将到来的死亡中的那个。

“不，我不知道有多少次。无论如何！一定有什么可以换来Tony的性命。”Stephen满怀喜欢，环顾四周等着有人表示赞同。

“他喜欢煎蛋吗？”

如果在情况不同的时候，Stephen或许会嘲笑Tony的笑话的。

“什么？我不知道他到底对什么有兴趣。”他对着收获的一个无动于衷的表情耸了耸肩。

“但**他**有。”Stephen低声自言自语，一边手托下巴，一边又陷入了思绪的漩涡。

“你没说。”Tony表示。

“只要问问他喜欢什么就行，没什么坏处。”Stephen对自己找到的方向笑了起来。这是个进步。

“你有他的号码吗？”Tony深深拱起眉毛。

“我可以去见他，为什么要这么冷漠呢？”Stephen带着满意的笑容看着Tony。

“那不安全，我跟你一起去，我们得施些防御魔法。”Wong说着拉住Stephen的胳膊。

“又或者不是。”Stephen打开阿戈摩托之眼，双手合十，要让时间停滞。他动作很快，但足够让Wong石头脸上的表情扭曲起来，表示警告。

Stephen转身望着Tony和Peter；孩子带着担忧的困惑看着Tony，而Tony则牢牢盯着Stephen，目光里清清楚楚写着“Stephen不要”。Stephen必须在这目光将自己劈成两半或是让他屈服之前挪开眼，而不是做出他即将做出的不理性的决定。

多一秒都不能让Tony忍受下去。

Stephen低声说出了禁术结界，他用过目不忘的记忆从一本他不该读的书上读到的咒语，然后用双手造出了三个钻石的形状。他深吸一口气，钻石菱形像门一样打开，地面龟裂，Stephen摔了下去。

在撞上一些可能刮伤他背部的锋利岩石之后，Stephen花了点时间来适应黑暗的维度。这里的气氛令他感觉恶心；不仅是因为无数次在此被杀的记忆，还有那旋转的存在，彻骨的寒冷，每一口吸入邪恶的空气，死亡的气味。

然而有些东西很奇怪。虽然他的心里感觉寒冷，但他的皮肤感觉到温暖。Stephen坐起来，环视这片区域，发现有火山陨石坑冒着黑岩，有的还在燃烧，仿佛黑暗次元已变成了战区，成了手榴弹的受害者。

Dormammu出现在他面前，但没有看他。他怀疑这只野兽甚至没注意到他的存在。那巨大的脸正在扑火，眼中流露出疲惫的神情。Stephen真的错过了一场跨维度的战争吗？

Dormammu的脸开始旋转，吹了口气，狂风开始追逐Stephen，吹起了他的斗篷和头发，接着他直接被攻击了。他不得不踩在地上，用双臂交叉护住脸以保护自己免受强大电流的袭击。

“你！”

风停了，为Dormammu的回声让道。

“Dormammu——”

“你是来谈判的？”他打断了Stephen，满脸怒容，“你说了会给我和平的，法师！”

“是的，我确实说了。我得和你谈谈，我使用了你的力量而付出的代价。”Stephen恢复平静，抚了抚衣服。

“诅咒。是的。已经传递给另一个灵魂了。怎么了？”他将头歪到一侧，期待着什么。

“我不该教地球上最聪明的人魔法的。就这么说吧。”Stephen叹了口气。为什么非得是Tony呢？

“这不是你这位宇宙巫师做过的最糟糕的事情。”对方咕哝着，看着四周的残骸。

“你在暗示什么？”

“被你放逐到这里的泰坦人。他太强大了，我消化不了。他真正灵魂的一半仍然存在，等它取得支配地位……这就是发生的事情。”

“我不知道会有那种可能。”Stephen低声道，又看了一眼废墟。

“我也不。”

“关于我的请求——”

“我为什么要在你对我的地方做了那么多之后还要帮你？”Dormammu咆哮道，大地因他的声音颤抖起来。

“如果我们弄走Thanos，你会解除诅咒吗？”Stephen试图保持平衡，但石头摇晃的声音盖过了他的话音。

突然震动停了。Dormammu简短地沉思了片刻，然后答道：“如果你移走那只虫子，我可以做远不止这些。但你要怎么做到？”

然后Stephen意识到了Thanos是个多大的问题。

“我们做过一次。”勉强算吧。

“好啊法师。只要你能把Thanos从我的土地上驱逐出去，我就会照你说的要求做。”

“成交。现在你必须以你的土地发誓。”Stephen坐在地上并开始在地面上绘制一个代表契约的图案。他一画完，图案变成了绿色，如同两个圆被一条链子连接。

“我以这片土地发誓，如果你将Thanos驱逐出我的维度，我将解除我的诅咒。”Dormammu愤怒地咕噜了一声之后说道。然后其中一个锁在一起的圆圈亮起了紫色。

Stephen站起来，满意地掸了掸斗篷沾到的石灰。Dormammu必须遵守他的诺言，否则这个协议会毁了他的土地。他明白，契约是最强大的法术之一。

“我得收集资源并做好准备。我会尽可能快。”

“你可以用我控制下的任何东西来帮你，我有一支军队。如果你需要我的任何帮助，就用这块石头。”他说着，Stephen面前就出现了一块紫红色的、口袋大小、发光的石头。“如果你用它摩擦地球上的岩石，就可以打开与我沟通的路径，而不是来打扰我。”

“谢谢，Dormammu。”Stephen假笑了一下，将石头装进了口袋。他从未想过会与这只野兽成为盟友；但Thanos确实有能力改变一切。

“现在在我再次失去对泰坦人的控制之前，离开！”

“如果你能控制他，就不能让他自杀吗？”Stephen好奇道。

“白痴，你不能杀死这个维度的任何东西。一切都已经死了。”Dormammu受够了，他在Stephen身下打开一个门，让他结结实实摔在了卧室的木地板上。

他还没来得及眨眼，一双手就拎着他的长袍将他拉了起来，他的鼻子凑到了Wong怒气冲冲的脸前。

“你疯了吗？！”

“我没事，不是吗？”他笑着说。

Wong骂骂咧咧推着Stephen，转过身去，冷静了下来。

“我和Dormammu达成了协议。”Stephen宣布。他似乎是唯一对此感到高兴的人。Tony挨着Peter坐在床上，面无表情地看着他。

“如果我们帮他摆脱Thanos，诅咒就会解除。”

“Thanos？”Tony皱着眉头。

“我把他放逐到了黑暗维度，Dormammu无法完全吞噬他的灵魂，所以现在Thanos正在摧毁他的土地。”

“为什么那个混蛋要回来。就在我以为能摆脱他的时候……” 

“这次我们会做好准备。”

“我们从哪里开始？”Peter站了起来，浑身的动作都表示了坚定的决心。

“我们需要所有的复仇者。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：多小玛：你这人怎么又来？  
多小玛：干什么动不动丢一个消化不来的紫薯过来？好气啊！  
万万没想到又要打一次紫薯了。好难。


	11. Chapter 11

“怎么了Stephen？”Bruce怀疑地问道。

Stephen和Peter设法在四天的时间里召集了他们认识的所有英雄。跨越太空的移送传送门让Stephen精疲力尽，但最后他还是让所有人都挤进了复仇者基地的会议室里。

“我们需要你们所有人，帮我们再打败Thanos一次。”

“他还活着？”Wanda双手放在桌面上蜷缩成拳。她的愤怒显而易见。

“某种意义上是的。黑暗维度无法完全吸收他，所以他正在摧毁它。”Stephen朝长桌边的英雄们解释道。

“我们为什么还要对付他？我再也不想与他有任何瓜葛了。”Bruce眼中尽是忧虑的神情。

“因为如果我们不那么做，Tony就会死。”

每个人都沉默了，只是盯着Stephen，看着他竭力不要因这想法而崩溃。

“你说他会死是什么意思？”Steve问道，看起来已经准备好把Thanos揍得屁滚尿流了。Stephen或许恨他，但至少他关心Tony的安危。太古怪了。

“当像我那样使用黑暗维度的力量时，必须付出代价。我的代价就是让它夺走我的灵魂。但我不知道Tony是怎么做到的，他设法创造了一个咒语，接过了我身上的诅咒，将诅咒给了自己。”

“他当然会的。”Rhodey说着，头埋在手中。

“他在哪儿？”Quill问道。

“在圣所休息。”

“事实上，我在这儿。”所有人转向了门口Tony声音传来的地方，表情各异。不可否认，Stephen对此并不开心。

“你为什么不休息？”他问道。Tony穿着钢铁侠装甲，这恰说明他无法步行走动了。

“我不想在床上浪费生命。你需要我的帮助。”Tony走到Stephen身边，收起了头盔。他一定不知道自己看上去病得有多厉害。

他的皮肤距离正常的肤色相去甚远，装甲以上脖子露出的部分，紫色的阴云于静脉微微隆起之处昭然可见。眼周干裂，虹膜本身在瞳孔周围形成了一个紫色的环。

其他人似乎也注意到了这些细节。

Stephen怀疑这般景象带给他们的伤痛与他感受到的如出一辙。伤痛尚不足以形容每一秒Tony都离死亡越来越近、精神与心灵都被层层剥落的痛苦。

“Tony，你应该坐下。你看起来很糟糕。”Rhodes说道，Tony对此笑笑。

“永远这么直接Rhodes。”

“他说的对，Tony。”Natasha指出。

“好吧，我快死了。你希望我看起来棒棒的（look peachy）吗？”他打趣道。没有人会被这话逗乐。

“得了，别那么严肃。我们会挺过去的。就算不行，我已经看好了一个新的钢铁侠了。”他保证道。

这只会让Stephen发疯。

“Tony。”他坚定地说。手重重锤在桌子上，这对他没有任何好处，但Stephen不在乎。

“这是你的性命。你能认真点吗？信不信由你，人们爱的是你，不是这个。”他说着，一边注视着Tony的眼睛，一边敲了敲装甲。

“好吧。”Tony顿了顿，叹了口气，似乎明白了Stephen眼中的痛苦。

“好了，伙计们，我们需要一个战斗计划。”Tony说道，挥动手腕，拿起控制器，弹出了一堆全息图面板，上面显示了所有的英雄，他们的照片、详细信息与战斗画面。

“我已经匹配了有可能可以抓住最好击败Thanos机会的组合。”他朝着面板比了个大范围的挥手动作，然后将画面缩成一个小组。

“你什么时候做的？”Stephen问。

“拜托Stephen，你真觉得我会花四天时间睡觉吗？”Tony嘲笑了一下，这并不是他现在该做的。

“我恨你。”Stephen低声说道，言不由衷。

“无论如何，总之我分配了三人一组，将远程爆破、近身战斗与宽泛打击配合在一起。”Tony轻点其中一组最大化，其中的三个成员分别是Hulk、Stephen与Peter。明智的分组。

“我已经将这些信息发送到你们所有人的服务器上，所以我不会解释很久。”他一边说着，一边飞快地在一个组一个组之间切换。

“等等，”Stephen的眼睛扫到了一些不太对劲的东西，“倒回去”。

Tony非常不情愿地向后倒了一下，然后他的档案出现了，正在Steve和Thor的中间。

“重量级打击组，好吧？”Tony的问题并没有打破尴尬的沉默。Stephen甚至没花多少时间来想为什么Tony会将自己和Steve放在一个小组，鉴于他们的信任已如此支离破碎，以及战斗迫在眉睫之时Tony居然还在考虑上场战斗的这一事实。

“Stark先生，你不能去战斗。”Peter从嘴里说了出来。

“哦，但我可以的Peter。谁说我一定要去现场？我会在这儿自动驾驶装甲。”他用金属手指指着桌子。

“你可以跨维度连接？”Wong皱起眉头。

“还不行，但我在努力。你能搭把手吗？”他问Stephen。

后者叹了口气。他不得不做，不是吗？

\------

当晚Stephen挥手告别了Thor之后前往电梯与Tony会和，然后他们就可以从跨维联结的计划开始着手。

Tony乐观的一部分指引他到了卧室，他该待着、休息的地方，但他真正的理性的想法在希望他逃到实验室去全力以赴。因为他是Tony Stark。

对Stephen而言，打开房间门发觉Tony就坐在椅子上算是个惊喜。

随即则是一个不怎么好的惊喜；Steve Rogers就坐在Tony对面的床边，显然之前他们是在交谈，Stephen进来让他们都转过了头。

“嘿，Stephen，”Tony微笑着，至少他试图笑了，苍白的皮肤和紧张的肩膀令笑容看起来很僵硬，“我从Wong那里弄了几本能帮我们的书。”轻轻一点，书桌后面的书就飘到了Stephen手中。Rogers的表情显然还不太习惯Tony的这种能力。

“你不介意找个地方先坐下，然后我们再开始吧？用不了多久。”他保证道。Stephen默默地点点头，就在门附近坐了下来，双腿交叉，游离在Steve视线之外，但能保证Tony看到。

他翻开第一本，疲于阅读。然后Tony开始说话，他忍不住听了起来。

“Steve，无论我对你有何感觉，不可否认我们曾经在一起战斗得很好，这就是为什么我将我们分到一组的原因，而不是因为我原谅你了。”Tony解释道，揉着紫色的脖子。他穿着圆领紧身的长袖，凸显得某些东西更明显了。他的脖子非常紫，静脉里充斥着毒素；Stephen看得出来Tony瘦了。

“难道我们不该为之努力吗？如果你不原谅我，我们要怎么组成一个团队？”

“听着，”Tony像是一个老师在对付难缠的学生一般说道，“我相信你是一个战士。这就是我们需要的一切。”

“为什么不能完全信任我？Tony我只是想保护我的朋友。”Steve轻声说，微微朝Tony倾身，用胳膊肘支在膝盖上。

Tony仿佛崩溃了。无声地。他并没有喧哗，但他的眼睛抽搐，嘴巴紧闭。他真的很生气。

“因为我不能用我的生命来信任你了，Rogers。”

这带着怨怼的声明让Steve向后靠去，被Tony无声的愤怒所击退。

“Tony……”Steve听起来很受伤。Stephen并不为他感到难过。

“晚安，Steve。训练时见。”Tony缓缓站起来，给Steve了一个朝着门口的手势。男人盯着Tony看了好一会儿，然后垂下了脑袋，带着懊悔的神情走了出去。

他一离开Tony便倒了下去，不得不抓住椅背以免摔倒。Stephen立即采取行动扶住了他，将Tony带到了床上，让他躺下。

“稳住。”Stephen低声说道，用手指梳理着Tony的头发。看着Tony日渐衰弱，Stephen温暖的笑容生出了裂痕。

Tony的瞳孔变得泛灰，仿佛这个诅咒正在吸收他所有的颜色。

“对不起，Stephen。”Tony喃喃道，长长的睫毛在他的眼睛闭上时扑闪着。

“为什么？”Stephen皱起眉头。Tony从未做过任何让Stephen应该感到生气的事情。即使他做了，Stephen也不知道自己会不会真的生气。Tony那双大眼睛和那自得的笑容总是能得逞。

“不得不依赖你。”Tony低声道，睁开眼睛，直直凝视着Stephen。

Stephen摇摇头，坐在床边，对Tony的蠢话生起了气。“这就是我在这里的原因。因为我爱你。”他用自己修长的手指捏了捏Tony稍短些的手指，端详着这双魅力的手，这双创造了那么多东西、并且如此温柔地爱着Stephen的手。他多希望这双手是温暖的。

“……哦是啊，你爱我不是吗？”Tony的脸亮了起来。Stephen不得不笑起来，忍着别叫他白痴。

他会永远爱他。

“我们该开始工作了。”Tony呻*吟着撑了起来。Stephen迅速将他推回了床上。

“你已经看过那些书了？”

Tony点点头。

“所以你得好好睡一觉。我现在就去看。这样我们就能在早上想出主意了。”

Tony只消五分钟便睡了过去。Stephen则信守了承诺，他收起所有的书然后全部读过去，记录下了任何有用的提及允许跨维度的连接的魔法片段。

太阳升起时，Stephen看完了所有书，知道了更多Tony不知道的选择，他可以非常自信地说这种连接是有效的。

所以次日早晨Tony从沉睡中醒来，他们就这么做了。他们前往Tony的工作室并将所有需要的东西凑在了一起，拼出了这个完美的咒语。Stephen用这个咒语对Tony的连接耳机进行了投射，他将两个金色的螺旋连接到了耳后的金属部分上。

“来测试一下吧。”Tony说，咒语发出的黄色光芒开始消退，他的脸上露出了兴奋的笑容。

即使Tony的灵魂在一点一点被剥夺，他仍然能做他自己，这真的是对他力量的证明。虽然无比担心，但Stephen正是喜欢Tony这一点。

“好了，我们从镜面维度开始。”

这意味着，Tony躺在椅子上，用新改装的耳机激活装甲，而Stephen带着空空的金属装甲一起进入了镜面维度。

“你能听得见我吗？”

Stephen惊讶地发现装甲里传来的声音与工作间另一端Tony的声音重合了。

“响亮清楚。”

“很好，我能听见你，回见。”Tony双重的声音再次说道，指了指耳机里的视频连接。

随即装甲就到了Stephen面前，罩住了他的脸。装甲凝视着，Stephen几乎能感觉到Tony从那闪烁着蓝色光芒的缝隙中流露的目光。好吧，他要做的就是凝视着这个人，看着他是如此专注地盯着装甲里的图像，脸上露出了笑容。

这之后，他们挑战了其他的更遥远的维度，无人存在的维度。当然了，正如两个聪明的大脑会得到的那样，他们成功了。

完成这部分之后，复仇者们的精力集中在了训练上。训练、训练、训练，分秒必争，拼了命地准备，在Tony倒下之前。

Stephen与Dormammu通讯，摩擦了两块石头，就像是进行古怪的高级视频一样召唤了他。他与之争辩，说至少得将Tony的力量还给他，没有成功。Dormammu坚持认为，唯一能缓解Tony病情的方法就是彻底取消诅咒，但他不会那么做，直到Thanos不再威胁他腐朽的土地。

所以他们剩下要做的就只是准备与战斗。

但两周无休止的训练之后，Stephen开始变得不耐烦。他不是唯一一个。

“Tony，我们都觉得已经准备好对付他了。这个又是怎么回事？”Bucky朝着钢铁侠装甲问道，成了宽敞的训练场上的焦点。

Tony朝他摇了摇头。或者应该说是装甲摇了摇头。

起初，Tony会来参加训练。他会坐在椅子上，用装甲替他做所有体力活。

现在，Stephen望着他占据的那个角落，只看到一把空空如也的椅子。

Tony的病情越来越严重了。Stephen知道，如果此刻他去Tony的房间，会发现Tony坐在床上，背靠着墙，盯着Bucky。他的虹膜是灰紫色的，脸上也蔓延着紫色的条纹。

唯一阻止了他们去跟Thanos战斗的就是Tony。但为什么是Tony，当他在努力为生而战之时；为什么是Tony，当他从床上起来，唯一得到的就是咳出了最浓黑的血。

“Tony，拜托。”Stephen加入了Bucky，恳求道。

装甲炯炯有神的蓝眼睛静静地凝望着。Stephen望了回去，想知道是否是因为那恐惧太过明显，让Tony被吓住了。

“你应该了解的Stephen，你和他打过。”

“我知道他很强，但你撑不了多久了。”他们再次无言相对凝视着。

“Tony是对的。我见过Thanos杀了我的兄弟，杀了我的族人。我们准备得还没那么充分。”Thor说着，眼中满是恐惧，朝他们三人走近。

“没错。我不会让任何人过早地进到那里去。没有人应该为救我而死。”

“Dormammu可以复活我们。他能把灵魂推回去——”

“不。我不想让任何人知道死亡的感觉。你经历过了。而我好恨你经历了。”

“我愿意一次又一次为你去。”

Stephen永远愿意为Tony而死。

“我不愿意。”Tony的声音消失了，装甲里的光也关闭了。灰色的金属空壳向前摔下，Bucky在它落地之前救下了它。

Tony出事了。

Stephen毫不犹豫地瞬间传送到了Tony的房间里。

他在那里，坐在床上，绵软无力。

Peter就在他身边，自从Tony卧床不起，他就一直在那里，拼命地告诉他醒来。

Stephen冲了过去，踩到了Peter掉在地上的笔记。他伸出手去，立刻摸上了脉搏。

还在那里。

他终于松了口气。

“他还好吗？”

“他还活着。”

Stephen想说谎说他没事。但看他一眼就能证明那是谎言。紫色的条纹从他完全被紫色阴云覆盖的脖子里伸出来，朝眼睛伸展过去，就像是在说他们在失去他的信号。Stephen在失去他。

Stephen指示Peter帮他将Tony放下，取下他的头盔。此时其余的复仇者都到了他的房间，Stephen让Peter去应付他们，自己则在口袋里翻找着石头，打算再次召唤Dormammu，再次去乞求。他找到了那块被施了魔法的石头，将他放在Tony胸前，然后去找他带着的地球上的石头。

突然，Tony身上的石头开始发出比平日更强烈的光芒，突然Tony倒抽了一口气，睁大了眼睛，猛地坐了起来。

“到底是怎么回事？”他们俩齐声惊呼。

“Tony，你没事吧？”

“我感觉比几周前好多了，你做了什么？”Stephen对Tony的声音恢复得如此正常感到惊讶。这么久以来，他的声音都是疲惫而嘶哑的。

“那块石头……”Stephen望着Tony身上的石头，看着它继续散发出紫色的光。和眼睛一样的颜色；Tony的瞳孔不再是灰色的了。

“你的灵魂正迷失在黑暗次元中，而这块石头是那里的一部分，一定是它将你和你迷失的部分重新连接了起来。”Stephen推论道，为自己的话感到越来越兴奋。

“干得漂亮。”Tony评论道。

“Stark先生！”Peter扑过来拥抱了他，“别那么吓唬我。”

“对不起，孩子。”他微笑着，用手指抚过Peter的头发，“我没事，伙计们。”他朝着堆在门口的复仇者们喊道。

“好吧，这算是个进步。”Stephen拿起石头，用颤抖的手捧住。一道快速的魔法将它焊接在了一条链子上，Stephen将链子戴在Tony的脖子上，和Tony的眼睛完全相配。

“为什么我们还都站在这儿？走吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：一股出来混又要还的味道……生命不息战斗不止的托尼……


	12. Chapter 12

随着Tony重新站了起来，训练又恢复了平常。这就是他们现在在做的：所有复仇者都留在基地里，边聊天边吃早餐，然后前往训练场，直到汗流浃背，然后分头去吃午饭。然后训练一直持续到太阳落入地平线之下。

尽管Stephen更想念Tony那双温暖的棕色眼睛——现在已被一种生机勃勃的紫色所取代，但Tony能恢复过来真是太好了。这感觉很诡异，但Tony没事。那才是重要的。

Tony是那么地好；他身体力行参加了训练，而不是只待在装甲里面。他还抽出时间，向Peter展示了某些武术动作，或是用咒语教Steve如何对付魔法使用者。

诚然，Stephen对整个三人一组的团队体系并不那么喜欢。是的，他喜欢Peter和Hulk，但他不喜欢Tony花太多时间在Thor身上，更别说在Steve身上了。

他可以说让Tony与Steve合作有害无益；Stephen看得出Tony在战斗时防备的姿态；但他和Thor一起作战的时候，就没有那么防备了——这反而成了更大的威胁。

Tony不止一次惊恐发作。当Stephen发现他在昏暗的走廊里喘着粗气、捂住自己胸口的时候，坚持认为Tony病了。然后他眼角余光看到了一个传送门，那将他带到了一个黑暗、深邃的空间。

他看到了一切。他看到Steve以一个错误的角度朝Tony飞去；他看到Tony僵住了，跌跌撞撞绊倒。这是他在战斗中从未出现的问题。他看到Tony找了一个站不住脚的借口说有个重要电话然后就飞出了房间。

这一次，Steve停下了与Tony的打斗，当他准备将盾牌从墙上嵌进去的地方取下时，Stephen走了过来。

“不要捡起来。”Stephen传送到了Steve身边，命令道。

“靠！”他吓了一跳。“怎么了？”

“难道你看不出来当你用这个的时候让他又多焦虑吗？”Stephen指着盾牌。他能感觉到Tony，或许还有别人都在看这里。

“我看得出来。我不想。但他正是那个告诉我使用它的人，而且没有盾牌，我就不是以真正的我在作战。”

这让Stephen吃了一惊。

“哦……我明白了。”Stephen的思绪陷得如此之深，几乎没注意到自己身后打斗的电闪火光。

“我觉得他正在试图将这个从他的系统中清除出去。”Steve补充说。

“有用吗？”Stephen皱起眉头，这听着不像是最好的治疗方法。

“我不觉得，说实话。”Steve感慨道。

“我会和他谈谈。”Stephen决定，然后离开Steve，一边躲开Vision的激光束去找Tony。

“你对跟Steve的事用力太过了。”他说道，跳过了客套。

“我不能软弱，Stephen。跟Thanos没有关系。”Tony收起了面甲，和他讲道理。

“你一点都不软弱。你是钢铁侠，你是个法师。”

“总有变得更强的空间。”

“但不是用让自己恐慌发作的办法。”Stephen反驳说

“我告诉你了那是——”

“拜托不要当着我的面说谎。”Stephen恳求的表情让Tony叹了口气。

“好吧，Stephen。好的。还有其他办法。”

“是的。”Stephen喘了口气，这段时间来第一次露出微笑。

然后Tony笑了起来；不是那种一贯的笑容，而是那种带着一丝邪恶的自得笑容。

“让我变得更强吧。”他收起了面甲，用推进器炸弹攻击了Stephen。向后飞出，对外界几乎没造成什么伤害。

于是开始了。

Stephen站起来抚平自己的长袍，笑着看向钢铁侠的装甲。比起让Tony跟Steve对打，他宁可是这样来。

Stephen信心满满地开始了战斗，抛出了一连串的咒语，攻击性的、防御性的、纯粹出于干扰的。他确实击中了Tony，用一把魔剑切上了手臂上的金属，用一把实体化的斧头砍中了对方的肩，然后他的攻击变成了蓝色的蝴蝶，随即变成重新定向朝Tony发射的光束。

打斗还在继续，但就跟很久之前Tony与Stephen在卡玛泰姬的那次战斗一样，他很快就没那么有信心了。

直到最后那一刻，Stephen才完全意识到自己是创造了一个神。

Tony势不可挡。当Stephen发动攻击时，他不仅能出色地从身体上闪避，身着装甲让他如虎添翼。而且他还会抛出一些反击的法术，举重若轻，会摧毁或是至少削弱了Stephen的法术。当Stephen施展一些Tony不会的法术时，Tony仍然能够应付，用魔法或是科技找到某种创造性的方法找到出路。然后Stephen甚至来不及施展法术，因为Tony持续攻击，左右都是爆炸与近身打击，随之而来的还有相辅相成的防御与攻击咒语，伴随着刀光剑雨、集束炮与脉冲炮击。

这场打斗就像一场彻底的灯光秀，而Tony势不可挡。

如果Stephen没这么强大的话，可能在战斗开局两分钟就被熏死了；还要考虑到Tony已经手下留情的成分。

Tony出手创造了一个结界然后打破，这个咒语将他爆炸的威力放大到了一个荒谬的程度。Stephen不得不快速动作，手腕轻抖变出一个盾牌。他的防御阻挡成功，但攻击带来的风几乎将他的头发都吹得一干二净。

还没等爆炸完全结束，Stephen就清楚地看到Tony突然不知从哪儿冒了出来，然后高速朝他撞击，直接撞进了墙壁。真没那么难。

与此同时，Tony完美同步地将手甲变成了刀，Stephen创造出一条魔法绳索，Tony的刀已经抵上了他的脖子，而Stephen则用绳索困住了Tony周身。

“这算是我赢了吗？”Tony沉吟道，Stephen甚至能透过他的面板感觉到Tony滚烫的笑容。

“你不能把这当成平局吗？”Stephen提出疑问，低头看着他们彼此妥协的位置。

“你没法真正掐死装甲里的我。”Tony说道，话里带着挑衅。

“如果我想的话，就能把你脑袋拧下来。”Stephen低声反驳，自己笑了。他要做的就是激活魔法而已，直接就能烧穿金属与身体。

“噢我知道了。”然后Tony的头盔缩了回去，露出了那双如此热切地注视着Stephen的紫色眼睛。Stephen知道Tony喜欢他如此强大的样子，他甚至能说Tony简直沉迷于此，因为当Stephen用魔法战斗、完成日常任务，尤其是在卧室里的时候，Tony就很兴奋。Stephen也热爱Tony的力量，他乐于了解一个如此强大到荒谬的人、能够得到更多东西的这个复仇者是属于他的。此时此刻所展露的，这场纯粹的、力量有所保留的战斗，让Stephen感觉到鲜活。

冒着被割喉的风险，Stephen抓住了Tony的后颈，猛然拉拢他给了他一个热烈的吻。

“哇，哇，没必要吧绅士们。”星爵比了个大大的手势评价道。

有。有必要。

最近事情一直都这么忙乱，忙到Stephen觉得他都没时间和Tony单纯地恋爱了。

于是，他继续用自己的嘴唇紧贴住Tony的嘴唇，享受了每一秒钟。

\------

几天后，Dormammu在他们的前院投放了一支小型军队。

Rocket对此不太乐意。

Stephen朝天表示了感谢。

这算是个测试。Dormammu给了他们真正的敌人进行训练，一些不会退缩的敌人。和Peter加Thor打，使用15％战斗力；和Steve还有Tony打，使用50％。尽管如此，这仍是百分百需要应对的力量，他们需要消灭无意识的生物，战斗才起步。

“我只是想要我那该死的三明治！”Rocket哀嚎，他装备了一把巨大的攻击枪——对浣熊而言有点儿太大了。

“你有得吃的，只要我们解决了这些小家伙们！”Quill评论道，戴上了他的面罩，朝着在他身后大喊大叫的Rocket飞身加入了战斗，枪火阵阵。

“所以，我们为什么就这么站着？”Peter问道，被Tony的金属手臂摁住了肩膀。所有复仇者都处在激烈的战斗中：Thor的雷神响亮而清晰，Hulk令地面震动，Nebula飞到了半空，紫色的血液落到他们身上。Steve、Stephen、Tony、Nat和Peter站成一圈。

“因为我们需要一个计划，在就这么一头钻进去之前。”Tony回答，专注于战场区域。

注：we need a plan before just running into this head first。应该是复联一里的台词。

听到这个评论，Steve困惑的表情变成了微笑。Stephen从他眼中能读出他正在回忆某段历史。Tony注意到了，他转了下脑袋，让人想起他翻白眼的样子。

如果Stephen能和Tony有一段这样的过去，那会是年复一年的回忆，该有多好。然而，Steve获得了这样的特权。

“看上去我们要面对两种不同类型的生物。有的密度间歇性（intermittent density？）改变。”Tony解释说，可能正用各种扫描仪对整个战场的敌人进行了扫描。

“就像Vision？”Peter问道。

“是的，看起来他们能控制密度。受到攻击时，就下降；发动攻击时，就上升。所以Vision你现在是重要筹码。”

“注意到了Stark先生。”Vision透过通讯线路评论道，注意力重新转移到那些变得更像是敌人而非粘稠生物的紫色游魂身上。他击中了每一下。

“我们其他人来处理实体。”

“实际上我可以帮Vision的忙。”Stephen插话，他知道一两个能操纵密度的法术。

“有意思，不管你要在他们身上用什么，记得要教我。”

“当然了。”Stephen微笑道。

“好，上吧上吧上吧！”Tony喊道。Steve和Nat冲进了战局，Tony飞了起来，抓住Peter的胳膊将他像抛个棒球似的发射了出去。男孩正好落到了其中一个生物的肩上，他用蛛网裹住了它的脑袋直到它看不到、听不见且无法呼吸，然后将这个脑袋撞到另一个上面，就像那是个椰子。有趣的教育方式，但行之有效。

比起飞快进攻，Stephen宁愿慢慢来，他环顾四周，寻找他的第一个目标。一个幽灵从侧面朝他撞来，他不需要多看，在背部撞到地面之前就漂浮起来，升高了一些施展他的咒语；很简单，三个圈，一个在他腕上，另一个在他与生物之间，第三个在生物的胸口。他做了一个拉动动作，生物被向前拉扯时发出了尖叫声，距离Stephen越近就变得越不透明，直至它黯淡的眼睛正对上了Stephen的眼睛。

一下利落的扭转将生物的腿从躯干上撕了下来。它倒在了地上，死了。

“Strange先生，我没发现原来你这么暴力。”Stephen转过身，看到了身后的Peter。

“别告诉Tony。”他开玩笑说，降落在男孩身边的草地上；后者刚踢开了一个野兽。

“我看到了！”Tony通过通讯器说道，声音里兴致盎然。

“你到底在哪……”一道明亮的斥力光从Stephen面前扫过，切断了他的问题并回答了这一问题。Tony在他们面前着陆。

“你没事吧Peter？”

“是的，先生！”一如他所说，Peter抓住了一个正在进攻的生物的脑袋并将它碾进了地面。就像鸵鸟一样将头埋进了沙子里。

“该死。”Tony低声说道。这一举动似乎给人留下了深刻的印象，但从暴力程度上来说并不行；正如一个父亲的角色会感到的那样。

接下来一个幽灵发动了攻击，Stephen抛出他的三环法术，但在他下杀手之前Tony就用剑刺穿了生物，径直穿过了肚子。

“我们真是可爱的一家不是吗。”他低声道，一边在Peter头顶上方的生物身上烧穿了一个洞，保护他免遭伤害。

随后大约有十个生物围着他们打埋伏战。

“Stephen，做个圆顶盾！”Tony呼唤，Stephen立刻执行了命令，在三人四周造出了一个橙色的圆顶。

随后Tony在生物的上下方都召唤出了两个巨大的圆盘结界，在抵挡生物攻击护盾时，他拍了拍手。他施的魔法吹拂起狂风，将周围所有的生物都吸进了紫色的漩涡。

“哇哇哇哦！”Peter说出了Stephen的想法。

“Stephen！”Thor喊着，以最快的速度飞向他们。

Stephen已经知道该做什么，这就是他们要练习的内容。他打开了一个传送门，Thor飞跃过去，将自己投入高高的半空，从那里他以非人能所及的速度下降，给锤子集中力量。然后，在他发射一道光束的时候，Stephen施放了放大咒，将他的光束卷入了一个吞没天地的闪电海洋之中。就在此时，Stephen与Tony朝所有复仇者身上投下一道防雷盾，一道白色闪光袭过，于是大部分野兽都丧命于此。即便是幽灵，这闪电似乎也强大到足以摧毁它们的密度控制。

Bucky用几下精准的射击将其余的目标击倒了。

所有尸体都躺在烧焦的草地上，冒着烟。

所有的复仇者聚集到一起。

“干得好伙计们。”Tony欢快地说道，跨过一个死掉的幽灵，将装甲缩回到胸前，“但是Thor，你的草坪维护越来越糟糕了，伙计。”

“什么？”Thor抬头。王子似乎不知道草坪维护。

“大家都没事吧？”Steve问道。他本人脸上有一道难看的划痕，双手流了血，但除此之外看起来没什么大碍。

每个人看起来都不错，除了些奇奇怪怪的皮外伤。

“这是个好消息，让我们把那个三明治给你吧Rocket。”Tony比了个螺旋式的手势，所有复仇者都朝基地转过身，在一片燃烧着胜利的浓烟中走了回去。

“我可以吃个煎蛋卷。”Steve喃喃道。Peter摘下面具，随即点了点头。

“所有人都知道我是煎蛋专家，实际上这是我唯一会的了。大家都吃煎蛋卷怎么样？”Tony在队伍后头说道，黑暗维度的石头随着他走路敲击着他的胸口。

“我确实也喜欢你的煎蛋卷。”Stephen表示赞同，手插在口袋里，朝着蓝天远处的云层点了点头。

然后Peter停下了脚步。他前面的其他人都没注意到，但是Stephen、Steve和Vision都停了下来。

Stephen不知道会预料到什么，但肯定没料到当他回头盯着Tony时，自己会一脸恐惧。

其他三个人转身，见到的是Tony皱眉的表情。就在那儿，一个幽灵抓住了Tony的肩膀，Stephen唯一能做的就是尖叫着喊着Tony的名字；幽灵抓向他的胸口，撕开了他上衣的黑色织物，然后是他的皮肤。反应堆从他胸口掉了出来，无声地落在黑色的草地上。

幽灵继续攻击，但Vision穿过了Tony的胸口从生物内部点燃了它。它尖叫着倒在地上碎裂了。

Tony慢慢地蹲下，捡起反应堆，将它推回鲜血淋漓的胸口。他似乎惊得说不出话来。Stephen震惊得一动不动。

Tony一只手摁住流血的地方，血从指间渗了出来，顺着手细细流下。血色那么黑。

“Tony……”Steve轻声喊道。

声音越过Tony头顶；然而他只是专注地盯着面前的地上。

“不，不，不要。”他跪了下来，Stephen看到了Tony在看的东西。那颗多维空间的石头变成了碎块，像种子一样散落在地上。

“没关系的先生。”Friday说着，在Tony身边形成了一只纳米技术手，然后变形成一个小小的移液器，将微小的碎片集中存贮了起来。

“谢谢，Friday。我来看看我能用这些做什么。”他喃喃道。

“Tony你现在需要就医。”Steve用更强硬的声音说道，在Tony站起来的时候朝他走去。那看起来不像是没有痛苦的。

“幸好我就是医生。”Stephen说，用双臂支撑着Tony，打开了通往基地医疗室的入口。

他们穿了过去，灼烧的气味变成了医院与诡异的血液的味道。Stephen让Tony坐在一张金属桌子上；那让他想起了他们在工作室里做&爱的那张桌子。然而，此时不是他该想这些的时候，因为Tony的上衣已经被血液浸透了。

他首先摘掉了胸甲放在旁边的一张小桌子上。Tony的眼睛一直盯着那个看着。Stephen确实想象到了，他知道的，Tony告诉过他当设备不在他身上时自己感觉有多脆弱。从某种程度上来说，那仍然是他的心脏。

Stephen推过转椅，坐下来开始动手，他将Tony的T恤撕开，从血淋淋的皮肤上揭下。Stephen身上没有流血，但这是Tony的血，黑色的，闻起来毫无人的味道。这太可怕了。

“Steve的盾牌还深得多呢。我没事的。”Tony露出保证的表情。

“这没让我觉得多放心。”Stephen一边检查伤口一边反驳道。有三道难看的抓痕，很短，但很容易看出那爪子是钝的，伤口很宽，且呈参差不齐的锯齿状。

“天啊，一定很疼。”Stephen用手指在伤口上方比了比。

“正如我所说，我经历过更糟糕的。”Tony低声说，一只手擦了擦眼睛，在眼圈周围留下了黑色的痕迹，看起来像机油。这是个熟悉的景象，但这一次那不是机油。

Stephen转向一个柜子，取出他需要的材料然后滑了回来，开始清理伤口。

“喔，真正疼的来了。”当Stephen去拿酒精的时候Tony呻&吟道。

“你要咬住点什么吗？”Stephen问着，将纱布浸在里面。

“你的嘴唇？”

Stephen抬头，望着Tony挑逗的表情皱起了眉。如果Tony没有失血过多而死，也许他会爱上那双永恒的紫色眼睛的。

Stephen飞快地蘸了一下，Tony大声叫了起来。

“用得着这么用力吗！”Stephen擦拭抓痕，Tony发出了嘶声。

“这就是你临死还要跟我调情的下场。”

“就算我死了，我也会和你调情的。”他低声说道。Stephen再次看着那双眼睛；看上去没那么紫，更像人了。

他松开了纱布，俯身投入一个缓慢而甜蜜的吻。没有舌头，只有嘴唇对着嘴唇，这让他们在撤开的时候都露出了微笑。这是暴风雨之中美丽而安静的时刻。

“我爱你，Stephen。”

“我爱你，更多。”

“才不是。”

Tony静静地让Stephen做完，用纱布包裹住他的胸部，然后将东西笨拙地推回到他胸前。

“好了，就这样。”Stephen双手合十，站起来帮Tony。

“等一下。”他朝Stephen伸出一只手，装甲的手，拿着那根小管子。Stephen都快忘了这事。

“你要试着将它组装回去吗？”Stephen问道，看Tony将碎片放在身边的桌上。

“Friday说太碎了，但我应该可以用鼻子吸入。”

“你什么？”Stephen皱起眉头。

“我以前吸过可&卡&因。我知道自己在做什么。”Tony漫不经心地说着，拿了一张方形的纸，卷了起来。

“首先，这碎片还太大。”

Tony的金属手变成了一把锤子，连续猛敲了几下石头，每一次剧烈撞击都令桌子凹陷下去 将碎片变小了。

“搞定。”

Stephen发现自己没有任何争辩。他看着Tony用名片卷成一卷，整齐地将所有发光的碎片吸了进去，就好像他每天都这么干那样。

“哦，真奇怪。”Tony评价道，抽了抽鼻子，不停嗅着。他的眼睛似乎变得更有活力了。

Stephen以前也吸过。看着Tony那做，不是件光彩的事情。

“我们去找其他人吧。我不想Peter担心。”Tony轻快地从桌上跳下来，投进了Stephen的怀抱。他将两人送到了厨房。

“Stark先生！”Peter几乎把Tony从Stephen胳膊里打了下来，给了他一个拥抱。

“放松，孩子。”他呼气。

“你没事吧？”Nat问道，放下还插着煎蛋卷的叉子。她没吃多少。

“相对来说还行。”Tony低头看着他长着紫色斑点的身体，似乎因此瑟缩了下。“不过我可以穿上衣服了。”

Stephen毫不耽搁地从一个传送门里拿出一件海军连帽衫，帮Tony穿好，拉上拉链。

“所以Steve，你抢了我的活儿？”Tony朝Steve煎煎蛋卷的炉子走近。

“大家都很紧张。我觉得我应该来做这个。”

“那给我装个盘。最好是好吃的。”

“哦，挺好吃的。”Quill点点头，知道Tony已经站起来了，他狼吞虎咽了一大口。

于是Steve给Tony、Stephen和他自己做了煎蛋卷。

Stephen讨厌这个。当他咬了一口，发觉味道和Tony做的很相似。挺好吃的。但他就是讨厌。

“哇，这跟我做的差不多。”Tony边嚼说。

“你做得更好一点。”Steve承认道，但看起来仍然因为被认可感到很开心。

“你花了心思。”

Stephen已经可以想象出，Tony在和Steve同床共枕一晚之后，每天早晨给Steve做早餐的样子。Steve会耐心观察他，最后记住了成分和方法，还有Tony煎蛋卷的所有小细节。

糟糕透顶。

“我觉得我们应该花一两天时间恢复，然后就可以去打Thanos了。”Nebula在静静吃了一分钟之后说道。

“是的，我们对付那些怪物挺容易了。”Rocket表示同意。

“实际上胜利来自Thor和Stephen的攻击，但这能终结Thanos吗？”Vision提问道。最后，这就是问题所在了。

“这就是问题所在。”Tony说出了Stephen在想的事情。

“我没这么肯定。”Thor补充道。

“没有。不，我们为什么要跟Thanos战斗？”Bucky站起来。

“为了拯救Tony。”Steve回答，因为Bucks的问题皱起了眉头。他解释道：“我们没时间继续拖延这个计划了。”

“我没事！”Tony插嘴道，转了一圈展示了下手臂。他穿着Stephen的连帽衫，看起来很是可爱；衣服太大了，把他手腕都遮住了。

“Tony，你的眼睛真的变紫色了。”Nat对着她的咖啡杯说。

“五天，如何？”他提议道。

“五天，不再更久了？”Nebula问。

“没有更久了。”


	13. Chapter 13

“为什么Tony对Peter这么苛刻？”Quill侧身朝Stephen低声说，就在此时他们眼看着Tony将孩子撞到了墙上。Peter设法将Tony缠在了地面上，但Tony飞快地射击挣脱了，发射的光束速度如此之快以至于Peter躲闪都很费力——他可是蜘蛛侠。

随后Tony的装甲开始暴涨。Stephen迅速集中飞旋能量，以Thanos的模样呈现。屋子里每个人都看着他的剪影；Thanos毁了他们，好吧，差不多是的。

Tony朝Peter挥了一拳，男孩抓住拳头反击，他们的力道等量齐观，攻击既没有前进也未后退。Peter的脚在金属地板上留下了凹痕，手臂开始颤抖。

Tony激活了推进器，占领了对Peter的优势，一直继续用力直到孩子的手滑落下来。Tony这一拳的力量如此之强乃至一拳击中了Peter的胸口，孩子几乎穿过了墙壁。

“哦，天啊，Peter！”Tony深呼吸，装甲从身上消失，他跑向男孩，将人从他自己造出的洞里拉出来。

Stephen和Quill也跑了过来。Stpehen无法忍受Peter看起来那么无力的样子。

“你没事吧？”Tony脱下Peter的面具，后者睁开眼睛，Stephen终于松了口气。

“不太……”他喘着气，捂住自己的胸口。无法呼吸。

Stephen用手按住他的背，然后用了一个能畅通身体的魔法，帮他重新调整了身上所有紧绷在一起的东西。

Peter如同沙漠里的水一样呼吸着空气。

Stephen擦了擦额头，发现自己汗涔涔的。

“我很抱歉。”Tony吻了一下Peter的额头，然后拉着他给了他一个松松的拥抱，以免伤到他。

“没关系。好多了。”Peter靠着Tony的胸膛微笑说道。

“你到底在做什么！？”Stephen突然发话。

“我不能永远照顾Peter，所以我得让他做好准备。这就是Thanos。”他平静地解释，抚摸着男孩的头发。

“呃，是真的，”Quill点点头。

注：Quill：我也是Peter，照顾我一下啊。（划掉）

Stephen发觉自己泄了气。Tony是对的，三天之后Peter面对的会比这更糟糕。他需要这样的训练，他们都需要。

“我认为我们应该休息一下。厨房里做了松饼。”

“噢！”Peter兴奋起来，自己走出了训练室。

“来吗？”Tony转身问Stephen和Quill。

“好吧，好啊，我可不打算拒绝地球上的食物。”Quill说道，Stephen跟上了他们。

“相信我，巫师外星人吃的可不是什么好东西。”

次日一早，Stephen在床上醒来，入睡时紧贴在他身边的美好的身躯不在那儿。这种情况不时发生，Tony感到紧张的时候，会需要建造，或是训练，或是眺望窗外。他们房间里有一扇大大的窗户，Tony喜欢站在窗前，凝望着看似无限遥远的地方。

Stephen从丝绸的床单上溜下来，穿上深红色的丝绸睡衣，没费心去找内衣之外的其他衣服。

他想找到Tony。于是他进行了Thor讨厌的瞬移，就从厨房开始。

“好吧，我是在网上订了比基尼，可没有订个裸&男。”Bruce对着笔记本电脑说道，对Stephen的出现有点惊讶。屋子里只有他一个人。

“我觉得你得到了比你付的钱值钱得多的。”Stephen反驳道，伸手到橱柜，顺手拿了个Drax的巧克力甜甜圈。

“再见。”Stephen挥手，然后传送到训练室。Bucky和Nat在那里，并没有真的在训练。除非训练的内容是极端近距离格斗。用嘴的那种。

“我看我还是自己出去吧。”他飞快地从那儿出来，进到工作间里。

Tony就在那儿。站在桌边，用金属手翻约Thanos的全息图。

“Stephen。”Tony用带着暖意的声音喊道，转向他。然而Stephen无法分辨出那种温暖；因为出于某种原因，Tony穿着装甲。

“你留我在那儿。”他撅起嘴；Tony靠近过来，金属的双脚踩在地板上，发出叮当声。

““对不起，我只是——我很紧张。”

Stephen明白的。Tony曾被Thanos用自己的武器刺伤，他完全有紧张的理由。

Tony背后的全息图生成了一幅看着像是Steve的东西。短暂的一个来回，Thanos就扭断了Steve的脖子，全息图从蓝色变成了红色，然后自动生成了状态报告。

> 队员：Steve Rogers
> 
> 成功率：20％
> 
> 结果：死亡

这对Steve而言可不太妙。

“到目前为止谁做得最好？”

“Wanda。50%。”

“那就是最高的？操。”Stephen一只手抚摸着他柔软的头发。

“有的是糟糕的。Nat的成功率最低，只有2%。”

“喔。那也许他应该留在家里？”

“她永远不会的。”Tony柔声笑着，靠近了，捏住Stephen睡袍的两头拨弄着。

Stephen不需要对Tony说任何有关的调笑，因为Tony就是如此做的：拉扯着丝绸料子，直到长袍敞开，露出了Stephen几乎是全&裸的身体。

“真可惜我没法得到完整的惊喜。”

“打开你的帽子，也许就会了。”Stephen在Tony的面甲上敲了两下。如果真的要干，他可不希望浑身都是金属手。

“对不起，我正在检查呢，我不能打开。”

“钢铁侠现在也是你的全科医生了？”Stephen说笑道。Tony回到桌边，开始运行Hulk的模拟情况。45%的成功率。

“钢铁侠是我的一切。”他诗意地说。

“你这几天身体如何？昨天你精力不太足。”

“这是件好事，鉴于是的，我是不能达到的最健康的状态，但是石头可$卡$因可能有点太过了。”他解释说，一边运行Peter Parker的程序。

“对不起，先生，这样不对。”Friday的声音充满了整个房间。Stephen皱起眉头。

装甲机械地转向Stephen。

“Friday！”Tony听起来着急而生气。

随即装甲从在中间消失了。Stephen屏住呼吸，看着Tony立刻倒在地上，抽了一口气。

“Tony！”他几乎是跪了下来，将Tony翻过身来，依然无法呼吸。

“哎哟！”Tony呻吟了一声，捂住太阳穴。Stephen注意到他的脸色变得前所未有地惨白，就仿佛他的皮肤死透了一样。

Tony睁开眼；眼睛完全变成了灰色，没有一丝紫色了。Stephen喘过气来。

“你是不打算告诉我你变成这样了？”Stephen惊道，不知道是该打Tony还是抬他去医院。

“就这两天的事。我以为我能等到结束。”

“等到那时你就死了，先生。”Friday插嘴。Stephen感觉心头不适。

“我去叫复仇者们。我们现在就去打Thanos。”

“不！没必要！我们只要从黑暗次元再拿一块石头就行了吧？”

“哦。有道理。”Stephen开传送门到他们的房间，将Tony抱进去，放在床上休息，从他苍白的额头上拂开一缕碎发，Tony总是这么美，但现在同样也很糟糕。看着他让Stpehen觉得难受，因为他失去了所有的颜色……仿佛一个行走的死人。Stephen无法面对这一切。

“哪儿都别去。”

“说得像是我去得了似的。”Tony嗤笑。

Stephen没有浪费时间，径直撕开一个通向黑暗维度的入口，潜入其中。

随即一块悬浮在半空的岩石差点蹭掉了他的脑袋。

显而易见的是，Thanos暂时出现了。而Dormammu在绝望地嚎叫，甚至没注意到Stephen。很公平，毕竟他家看起来刚被流星砸过。

Stephen不用看多远就找到了一块口袋大小的岩石，在返回地球之前，他听到的最后一件事情就是Thanos的咆哮。

“好了，我回来了。”Stephen一路小跑到床边。

“Stephen？为什么我会看到黑点？”

“什么？”

Tony转过身来望着Stephen；后者震惊地向后一跳。

Tony的眼睛……完全是灰色的。他的瞳孔消失了，无处可寻，只剩下两个灰色的圈，无助地四处张望。

“怎么了？是什么？”Tony像抓住生命线一般攥住了Stephen的袖子。

“你能看得见我吗？”

Tony花了一分钟回答。“是的。”他呼吸，露出微笑。

“你会没事的。”Stephen紧握这Tony褪了色的手，捏了捏，为他们两人祈祷。

“你拿到石头没有？”

Stephen点点头，从长袍的口袋里取出石头。那一刻，他意识到或许在他去另一个维度之前Tony的情况就变了。

“给你。”Stephen将石头压在Tony的掌心上。

就从那里开始，仿佛像在看着一朵行将就木的花朵的倒放视频，Tony的皮肤与眼睛开始有了颜色，他的瞳孔扩张，灰色的虹膜变得越来越紫。

“我希望你感觉好些。看起来好点了。”Stephen拿回石头，又将它变成了一样的吊坠，将项链挂在了Tony脖子上。

“是的，我是的而且我能更好地看到你了。”Tony弯下来，朝着Stephen的唇来了一个甜蜜的吻。“那么我们去训练吧！”Stephen看着Tony从床上弹起来从门口走去，差点要心脏衰竭。“来吧，别担心。”

Stephen和Tony到训练室时，午饭时间刚到，所以没有多少人在那儿；只有Bucky、Steve、Natasha和Thor在。

“Thor，Steve，你们还没去找吃的，真让我震惊。”

“Tony，我希望你感觉好点了。”Thor扳着他的肩膀，牢牢盯着他的眼睛。

“是啊我没事。”他耸耸肩，四处看看有什么别的事能做。

“你要打一场吗？”Steve问他。Tony似乎已经考虑了很久了，然后点头和Steve朝垫子走去。

双手被装甲包裹起来，他们开始出拳。Stephen仍然看着，而并不是实际参与。

“你不觉得他们看起来像是在克服一些什么东西，这是件好事吗？”Bucky说道，走近Stephen，看着他们说。

“嗯。”Stephen回答，他很矛盾，就如Bucky一样。他希望Tony的恐惧消失，但他是否希望Tony原谅Steve那些无可原谅的行为呢？他希望他们像以前那样吗？

一点都不。

“伙计，Tony看起来真的挺兴奋。他的眼睛都能照亮整个房间了。”Natasha加入他们，只剩Thor举着300斤的重，一边唱着天知道是什么的歌。

Tony的眼睛张望着；那种如此不自然地、尖锐的紫色。Stephen和Tony在黑暗中之时，对上这双眼睛，会让人感到一阵寒意。

“这不健康。但我们得摧毁Thanos。”

“非常同意。”

Tony躲过Steve的勾拳，但躲闪变成了摔倒。Steve停下来问了Tony一些他们听不见的话。Tony摇了摇头，猛推Steve让他继续打。Stephen望着他，希望这次跌倒只是一次普通的经历。

“他没事的，Strange。”Nat拍拍他的背，朝他友善地笑笑。

然后Tony就向前倒在了Steve的怀里。

他们三个冲向垫子，Nat说了什么没人惦记了。

“Tony？”Steve试图让他站直，Tony设法抓住了Steve的肩膀。他抬不起头来，另一只手撑住了太阳穴。

“我的头好疼……太疼了……”他呻&吟道。

他们四人试图将Tony扶起来，但Tony的腿似乎支撑不了他的身体。

然后，他突然浑身都闪烁起紫色，Stephen被一道闪电击中，如此尖锐，击退了他。显然每个人都被击中了，因为他们都跳了开去。Tony瘫倒在地上，四肢着地，盯着地面，显然上气不接下气。Stephen不知道他这是惊恐发作，还是与他身体里发生了什么有关系。

紧接着是另一个突如其来的变故。Tony侧身摔倒在地上，开始尖叫。Stephen觉得自己像是被一块布一般绞死；真的太可怕了。

Tony的身体扭曲，仍在尖叫着——他转过身来，他们看到了那双眼睛，就如同紫色的灯塔，他的表情如此痛苦——太可怕了。

“是那块石头！”Thor在尖叫声中说道，指着那个东西，发出与Tony眼睛如出一辙的闪光。

Stephen率先伸手去拿，但一碰到石头他的手指就被烫伤了。“操！”Tony的皮肤迅速变成紫色，颜色蔓延上他的脖子，一直染上他的下唇，他们意识到真正的紧迫。Thor抓住石头从Tony的脖子上扯了下来。

一瞬间Tony停止了发光与尖叫。沉默喧嚣。他的身体软了下来，回到了苍白的颜色，茫然地盯着天花板。

“我……”Tony笑了，但更像是只有一口气了。“我受够了。”他微笑着，张开嘴，他们都等着他，然而嘴闭上了，眼睛也闭上了。

Stephen几乎摔碎了膝盖；他靠到Tony身上试图找到他的脉搏。脉搏还在。微弱的，就在那儿。

“你们听到他说的了。”Thor宣布。“是时候去打Thanos了。”他将石头丢在地上，一靴子踩碎。

除了Tony之外，Thor一直是那个坚持认为他们还没准备好面对Thanos的人。但此时此刻，当他们站在Tony了无意识的身体旁边，就连Thor都意识到，他们没有时间了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：显然，Tony使用了黑暗维度的力量延续生命，那里的情况不容乐观，于是这边愈加严重。没有时间了。下章最后战斗。


	14. Chapter 14

Stephen坐在医务室里，胳膊肘撑在Tony的床垫上陷了进去，下巴埋在掌心中。他一直盯着Tony一动不动的灰白脸庞看了很久，久到都要变成对眼了。

太可怕了。看着Tony变成这样，简直成了Stephen活生生的噩梦。他见过无数次这般光景的病人，但看到Tony又是不同的；Tony前臂上插着静脉注射器，嘴里插着维持生命与呼吸的管子，身边黑色屏幕上发出的心率声哔哔作响，太过平稳了。

“Strange先生。”Peter的声音传来。然而声音是自信的。这两件事情通常都不会同时发生。

Stephen转过身来，看到男孩穿着Tony为他做的蜘蛛侠装甲站在那里，一手放在门把手上，另一只手拿着面具，双脚分开齐肩宽，挺起了胸膛。时候到了，他们很快就要去面对Thanos。Stephen和Peter一样，穿好了自己的斗篷和长袍。

Tony的状况给Peter带来了勇气，他的立场足以说明这一点，但同样也带来了痛苦。Peter可以像他想要的那样显得如此坚强，但他眼中仍然泪光闪烁，眼圈还是红红的，牙齿依旧刮擦着下唇。

“是时候了。”他叹了口气，转向Tony，“我们很快回来。你会好起来的。”他对着Tony耳语，温柔地吻了吻他苍白的额头，握了握他的手，然后站起来跟着Pete走出了房间。

Peter保持在Stephen前面几步的距离走着，他们特意朝电梯走去，这也是他通常不会做的事情。Peter一直喜欢走在后面跟着人，兴奋地倾听并提出问题，同时尽量不踩到他所跟随的人的脚后跟。

“Pete。”

Peter没放慢脚步就转过身来，那种温和与警觉的表情很像他。

“你很强大。我们都是。我们能做得到的。”Stephen用眼中的决心进一步向他传递了这条信息。他全心全意相信自己所告诉Peter的，而非出于安慰。

“一切都会恢复正常的。”Peter补充说。Stephen这是一个伪装成陈述句的问题。他希望得到Tony会好起来的保证。一旦Tony重新变回Tony，一切都会恢复原样，他们的爱情不会如此紧张、如此痛苦，而Peter也会找回父亲的存在。

“一切都会恢复正常的。”Stephen给出了这个保证，点了点头。Tony会好起来的。Stephen愿意为实现这一点付出生命。

他们两个人去了草坪，所有的复仇者都在那儿等待着，就像英雄该做的那样准备就绪。Thor的盔甲在晨光中闪闪发光，红色披肩随微风飘动，手持着斧头；Bruce已经变成了巨大的野兽，Stephen的盾牌牢牢附着在他的胳膊上，Vision盘旋在草地上空，Wanda在他身边，眼中红光闪烁。Rocket装备了三件巨大的武器——绝对超过了他本身的体重。Nats身着带有电蓝色亮点的皮衣，其余的人都站在他们身后，都准备好了。Peter加入了他们，众人都望着Stephen。

于是他清了清嗓子，试图将一想到Tony独自一人躺在病床上就出现的心痛驱散，然后向前了一步。

“好。Dormammu在等我们了。我要在这里撕开一个洞，”他用指尖在面前划了一条线，“一旦我们降落在黑暗维度的土地上，我们就移动了我们的第一个棋子。没有退路。所以，在我们出发之前，还有谁要做或是说点什么吗？”

Stephen知道他已经准备好了，没有更多的书要读，也没有更多的东西可以学，只有他们，Thanos和死亡。

然而Quill大声说：“我们可以开闪光灯拍照吗？”

这话获得了一些笑声，Stephen觉得这能缓解空气中那些原始的紧张，也是好的。

“为Tony而战！”他高呼道，挥舞着拳头。这是真正的讯号，这正是他们为之奋斗的目标。

“为Tony而战！”他们都唱着，用同样的力道举起了拳头。

Stephen在草地上方撕裂了一个开口。紫色的光线倾泻而出，复仇者不用被告诉就跳了进去。

Stephen是最后一个跳进去的，他弯曲双腿，一只手撑在地面上，重重着陆在岩石地上。感觉自己像Tony。

他的斗篷在风中猎猎舞动，风从一片混沌中席卷而出，他缓缓站起来，面对向Dormammu巨大的脸庞。

“啊，法师。来得正是时候。”

Stephen本来要问，但不得不躲开一块着火的岩石，以免在脸上烙下印子；这足够解释状况了。

“我的军队会帮你的。他向东去了。”Dormammu消失在一阵紫色的烟雾中。

然后他们在基地面对过的对手在四周产卵，从地里生了出来。生物带着路，复仇者们则跟着在兽群中奔跑。

“我们现在有这些了啊！”Peter边喊着边朝东边冲刺。

“话别说太早Peter，我们打败了这些军队。Thanos打败了我们所有人。我们必须比以往更好地战斗。”

没多久，他们前面的野兽停了下来，互相撞在了一起。Stephen传送到队伍前端，去看发生了什么事情。

明白无疑。Thanos就站在那儿，在一个深深的坑里，那个坑可能是由于高速着陆形成的。

那个怪物仍然是Thanos本人；巨大的，紫色的，长着人类不为所知的肌肉。但他也已经不同了，黑暗维度确实对他产生了影响：他身体的一部分分离了开来，漂浮在近处，比如他的头顶和右眼，在他巨大的头部与一个深紫色半透明形状的空间之间徘徊。他的虹膜是明亮的橙色。他的手臂也是同样的情况；没戴过手套的那只。他看起来像一半是Thanos、一半是幽灵的生物。

明亮的眼睛和熟悉的眼神朝Stpehen锁定了。

“你！”Thanos开始向他们走来，还是实体的那只眼睛中满是愤怒。Stephen并不害怕他，但那种表情让人恐惧。

“你把我困在这里！”话音随着他奔跑过去落下，Stephen不得不紧急后空翻以避开来自手套的紫色光束。他可不希望被打中。

大军冲向泰坦人，Stephen在后方俯冲，环顾全局思考着。

最好的办法就是不要靠近Thanos，用他伤不了的东西打他。

但是必须先得看到他。于是Stephen继续前进，迂回地穿过没有思想的兽群，直到回到复仇者们当中，正好赶上加入将Thanos打得落花流水的行列。

Stephen着地，拳头猛击岩石释放了一个魔法，将Thanos脚下的地面抬起。Thanos被抛到了半空，背部重重着地，Hulk利用这个机会跳起并落在他的胸前。听起来可不好受。

但Thanos抓住了Hulk的脚踝并将像是甩个小女孩一般将人甩了出去，将他丢到了一块巨大的岩石上，径直穿透了过去。

随后Nebule发动暴风攻击，手持两柄短刃，在他脸颊和锁骨上划了两道深深的伤口。当然，这没起任何作用，要不是Peter赶紧绑住了Thanos，他就要像捏一颗葡萄一般压碎他的女儿的脑袋了。

Stephen就在这时再次插手，他知道Thanos的下一步行动会对Peter做些可怕的事情。不可能让这发生。

这一回，Stpehen击打地面，创造了两只巨大的石手，模仿他自己的每一个动作，他们像模具一样从地面上升，漂浮在他身边。他毫不犹豫地挥出一记重拳，石手依样动作，将Thanos打倒在地。Stephen试图在他摔倒的时候砸他，但不够快，Thanos飞快地翻滚开去并直接击碎了其中一只，弄得岩石和灰尘到处飞扬。

“该死。”Stephen嘶声，用剩下一只挥出一记左勾拳。拳击将Thanos甩到一边，撞上了一块巨石。然而没想到的是Thanos恢复得很迅速，而Stephen无法在Thanos朝Nebula攻击之前再次校准；泰坦人折断了Nebula的手臂，并用她手中的剑砍中了Stephen另一只手。Nebula的尖叫掩盖过了Stephen的声音，他跌跌撞撞传送到掩体后方。

感觉刺痛，如同死亡。Stephen挽起袖子，鲜血从深深的切口中渗出，汇集起来，最后汩汩沿着手臂流下，落在地上。

他撕下袖子上的布料，Natasha站在他面前，手执一条皮绳，左腿从撕破的皮衣中半露出来。

他们没有交谈，她紧紧扎住自己的伤口。她一搞定便来拉Stephen的袖子，然而她的手定住了。Stephen感觉胃里一阵刺痛，低下头，想要吐出来。Nebula的那把剑径直穿过了Nats的肚子；Thanos站在那里，丑陋的脸上挂着邪恶的笑容。

Nats的眼睛睁得大大的。抓着Stephen手臂的地方一动不动。她呼了一口气。可能是最后一次。

Thanos抽出刀刃，抓住她的领子将她从肩头甩了出去，仿佛她是一张揉成一团的纸。

随即他朝Stephen走来，举起刀刃，刀还连着Nebula的手臂。更重要的是，如果Stephen不采取行动，那刀子就会直接破开他的头骨了。

突然，Steve出现在他面前，盾牌举起。刀刃猛地撞击出噼啪声。Thanos并没有松懈，Stephen看着Steve脚后跟使劲，重压着没入了岩石。

“谁来帮下Steve，我得带Nat离开。”Stephen用两只颤抖的手指按在他耳后的微型耳机上喊道。

与此同时Stephen闪身朝Nat冲去，放低姿势，她躺在地上，半是失去了意识，血液从她的嘴角流出来。Stephen解开她的拉链，只见腹部的伤口散发出紫光，没有血液流出来。看起来Dormammu按照他的承诺行事，阻止了死亡。但她仍然感到痛苦，Stephen非常清楚，不用看她水晶般的眼睛也能明白。

他用完好的那只手朝地面挥去，打开一扇通往医院的传送门，Christine在那里等着。Stephen告诉了她为此准备一间病房，她会照顾好Nat。他将Nat推过传送门，然后关上门头也不回地回去了。他不能离开。他必须对付Thanos。

泰坦人正和Steve还有Thor相抵抗。Thor在地上发射冲击波，让Thanos失去平衡，然后Steve收到他发出的信号，单膝着地，盾牌举过头顶。Thor跳上去，Steve将他弹射到空中，斧子挥舞着坎下。Thanos设法避开了脑袋，斧子没入了肩膀，他痛苦地咆哮起来。

Thor拔出斧子，挥舞起来，但Thanos抓住他的喉咙将他举了起来。“就像你的弟弟一样。”他咆哮着，Thor的脸涨红了。

一声清晰的怒吼传来，Drax降落在Thanos身上，捅了他的后背。Thanos放开Thor大叫起来，伸手到背后，像对待Natasha一样抛开了Drax。

“底下有很多人。”T'challa通过通讯告知。

Stephen马上赶去，他先是找到了Bruce，后者面朝下躺在地上。Stephen送他去了Christine那里。然后是Nebula，她意识尚存，但失去了一条腿和一条胳膊。Bucky，真正的那边肩膀上鲜血横流。Rocket，几乎可以肯定他尾巴断了。Thor不知为何似乎失去了知觉。还有Quill，脑袋上某个地方在流血。

太糟了。他们差不多所剩无几了。Stephen再次环顾四周的时候吞咽了一下，意识到Dormammu的军队几乎已经全军覆没，大约可能只剩下二十来个。

剩下的复仇者们就只有他、Steve、T'challa、Peter、Drax，还有Wanda和Vison。

而除了两处伤口和背后捅上的一把剑，Thanos站得好好的。

Steve朝Thanos的肚子踢去；令Stephen惊讶的是Thanos确实向后退了两步——随即盾牌朝胸口插去，但不够深。Thanos绕到了Steve背后，Stephen都来不及发出警告，泰坦人就抽出了剑朝Steve胸口砍去。看起来几乎像是报应，Steve会留下一道类似于他给Tony留下的伤痕了。

Steve撤回，Wanda发动攻击。泰坦人一直在想方设法避开她，但是现在无路可退了。她用狂野的能量攻击他、烧他。Stephen从他的痛苦中获得了快乐，然后加入了战局。他飞到Wanda身边，召唤出红色的卷须缠住了Thanos的肘部，将他甩向地面。

可能就是现在了。他将克制的更多力量释放。可能就是这里。Thanos的挣扎是徒劳的。可能就是此刻。

Stephen只见一道红色闪光，然后他飞了出去，撞到一根柱子上。

Thanos用了一块石头。

Stephen感到空空如也，仿佛体内没有任何魔法或能量了。也许是因为确实没有了。他跪了下来。

率先从攻击中恢复的还是Peter，Stephen望着他挥手进攻，张网踢打。

他需要支援。他需要支援。

Thanos开始握紧拳头。

Stephen强迫自己鼓起力量，传送到Peter身边，抱住了男孩，以确保任何攻击都只针对向自己而不是孩子。不要伤害这孩子。

他看到紫色的光芒亮起。一切都结束了。

然而一枚导弹从他们身边飞驰而过，然后Thanos怒吼起来。紫色的光不见了。Stephen和Peter看见泰坦人的腿上出现了一个可怕的大洞，烧焦的地方流出了深色的血液。

熟悉的声音包围了他们。钢铁侠用标志性的姿势落在地上，单膝着地，拳头砸地。

“Tony！”Stephen失声。他出现幻觉了吗？“你不能来这儿！”他喘息着，紧紧抓住Peter的肩膀。

“不用谢。而且不是我。”他说道，朝他们走来，暂时收起了头盔。确实没人在装甲里。Tony的声音在Stephen耳边响起，听起来很疲惫。

Tony迅速地站在他们面前，及时造出了一个一堵墙大小的护盾，挡住了红色光束的伤害。所以这就是他对装甲做的改造：纳米粒子的数量指数级增长，制造了更大的武器，不像那时在泰坦上那么快耗尽了。

“你醒了。”Stephen喊道，透过四周光束炸裂的声音。

“是的，Wong和Rhodey告诉我你们做了什么。我不能袖手旁观，所以我让Wong把装甲传送过来了。”

“Stark！”Thanos吼道。

Tony将盾牌变成了一把巨大的锤子，然后就像在玩打地鼠一样锤击Thanos。后者抓住装甲朝一块巨石扔去，但Tony借此为跳板朝他推进，将他冲击撞向了一块高大尖锐的岩石。

Steve火速用盾牌击中了Thanos的脑袋——十分用力，令他晕眩——然后Tony造出一把剑，刺穿了Thanos的胸膛，一如当如他对Tony做的那样，将他楔在了岩石上。

“不！”他含糊地说，伸手去拔体内刀刃。

Stephen不允许这种情况发生。他用红色卷须绑住了对方的双手。

紧接着周围亮起了各色的光， 白色、黄色、蓝色、粉色条纹。

是Thor的传送门。

神从天而降，战斗的呐喊响彻，战斧已然待命。

令人毛骨悚然的声音传来，然后是……沉默。

斧头砍过了Thanos的脑袋。

那双眼睛里没了生机。终于。

他们都回头看着他，死了，流着血，看起来像是一件扭曲的展览品。更加扭曲的是，Stephen发觉这是如此美丽；甚至让他想哭。

那么久以来，Thanos一直在折磨他们的人生。

全都结束了。

Stephen伸出手，拥抱了Peter。

“你们做到了。”Dormammu的声音在他们周围回响。他打开一道通往地球的裂缝。“你的朋友的诅咒解除了。我希望你也能平静地生活了。”

Stephen向Dormammu点点头，后者也点了点头。

Stephen分秒必争地返回了地球。Dormammu将他们送到了院子里的草地上，那里再次变回了浓郁的绿色。

Tony站在上面，高大而强壮，脸上带着灿烂的笑容，等待着。

他只有五十米远，可Stpehen等不了那么久了，瞬间就传送到了他面前，将Tony拥进了怀中；温暖的Tony，棕色的眼睛和麦色的肌肤。

“我们做到了。”Stephen低语，对着Tony终于变得温暖的嘴唇，最后，一滴泪水顺着他的脸颊滚落下来。

“我们做到了。”Tony轻轻地托着Stephens的脸，然后用柔软的吻封住了他的唇。平静填满了Stephen，如同水填满了玻璃杯。

他们做到了。


End file.
